Scarlet Curse
by Jman22056
Summary: Naruto defeated the Akatsuki. Saved the world, but at the cost of his own life. However, I don't want to talk about that man. He cursed me. Giving me the thing that made him chased after in the first place. The Nine-Tailed fox. He left me alone in this world, without a mother, without a father. How could you have done such a terrible thing to me... dad? OC/?. First Person.
1. Chapter 1 - Silence Among Noise

Scarlet Curse

Chapter 1 - Silence Among Noise

I do not own Naruto in anyway

* * *

So, I had a very good friend of mine help me with the character for this story. If it was not for my friend then the main character would have been named Hiiro. However, now her name will be Chikara (Power). Because of her help my friend also got to design one of Chikara's abilities later in the story. Which is quite impressive and scary at the same time. Unfortunately, she does not have an account on here at this time so I can not give her any formal credit.

* * *

I snapped open my eyes when the sunlight hit my face. I wanted to yell at the sun but held it in. I got out of my tiny bed and stood up and looked around my small apartment. With a sigh I got out of my PJs and went into my bathroom. I saw the little mirror above the molding sink. I went to the mirror and looked at myself.

I saw my four foot, eight year old body. Slightly tan complexion. My long smooth blond hair that went to the small of my back which split up into nine separate lengths in the mid off my back. I had my banges curved so they would cover my left eye. I stared at my right eye it being a dark brown, almost black, color. I sighed and got into the shower. I turned it on and felt the cold water hit my back. I hated my apartment. The landlord never fixed any problems in my apartment. Be it the cold shower, the broken oven, or any other non-functional object in here.

I turned off the shower and put on my clothes. Which was a pitch black shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl. I also had dark blue shorts that I wore under a lighter colored skirt that reached my knees. With my outfit complete I walked to the kitchen section of my apartment. I grabbed an apple from the basket filled with fruits on the table and started to crunch down on it.

After breakfast I grabbed my hip pouch and senbon holder and walked out of my apartment into the glorious sunlight. I stepped out into the street and took off at full speed to the academy. Today was the first day and I was not going to be late. Even though I knew it didn't matter. I already knew everything the academy was going to teach us. The reasoning for this is suppose to be a secret. A secret that could talk to me. As I ran by I saw all the villagers glare at me.

One might ask why me, an eight year old girl, was being glared at like I was the devil itself. Simple. I held the Nine Tail Fox. Of course I wasn't suppose to know this but the fuzzy thing talked to me so not much chance of hiding. Of course I never told anyone that the Kurama-sensei, the fox, could talk to me. That would cause the villagers to actually try to kill me. Well, more than usual.

See the fourth ninja war was over. It has been for eight years. Most of the details are vague on how the war actually ended though. From what people could piece together Naruto Uzumaki, the last holder of the Fox, had gone into a one on one battle against Madara Uchiha. What happened in the battle was unknown but the results spoke even now. A rescue group was sent after Naruto and he was found dead, a hole through his chest. Next to him was two people. One was a dead Madara whose eyes were missing and then a then a small blonde haired baby. Me.

So, with them finding me at the location and seeing Naruto was dead. I heard that they checked me for seals and saw a very large one on my stomach with four seals, one on each breast and one on each side of my pelvis, interlocked with the main seal. With that known they knew I was the new holder of Kurama-sensei. Them being ninja and actually being smart they brought me back to the village. Now if this village was just ran by ninja then my life would be very normal. Unlucky me that's not the case.

With the fourth war just recently finishing the villages ninja population is very low. With that the power the ninja have in the village as also decreased. This means the civilians are a lot more powerful than before. Another bad fact going for me is that the civilian side of the village is afraid that because I'm around another Madara is going to come and start another ninja war. One that we would not survive. So, the genius they are think that if they abuse and torture me enough I'll run away and leave the village. Idiots.

I stopped thinking about my overarching life problems as I arrived at the academy. I went through the quiet halls and went to the room I was ordered to. Not that any of this really mattered to me. I sat at the very back of the room next to the wall.

Since I was able to understand words I was being trained by Kurama-sensei to be as powerful as I can. This consisted of mostly mental training when I was younger, but since I was six he had started me on physical exercises. Just a year ago I had gained usage of my chakra and had being doing chakra control exercises. I have the tree and water walking down, although they took me almost the entire time since I got my chakra to complete.

I was knocked out of my thinking when I heard the door slide open and I saw an older black haired guy walk in. He had a chuunin vest and hair tied in a high ponytail but the biggest feature on him was a scar across his nose. I saw him glance to me. His eyes lingered on me just for a second too long and I felt a shiver down my back. I really hope I didn't get a pedophile for a sensei. **'He is not a pedophile. He recognizes you from Naruto. He was his old sensei.' **I gave a look to the man. So this man had a connection to Naruto. Like I cared. I hated Naruto for what he did to me. I saw him go to his desk and start to work on something. Seeing nothing was going to happen I took out a scroll from my hip pouch and started to read from it. It was a scroll about a C-ranked water jutsu called Suiton: Teppōdama.

* * *

"Chikara Uzumaki." My head shot up and I looked around. I saw the entire classroom now filled with people, all of which were looking at me. I nodded to my sensei and saw him make a checkmark. I looked around and saw every seat was taken except the one next to me. Good. I really hated when people got close to me. I heard whispers among the students.

"Is that _her_?"

"I don't know. She looks like a freak."

"She'll never find a boyfriend."

"Is she reading? What a nerd." I just shook my head. So what? If these people thought negatively of me? I didn't care. I was far past that stage. If they made it past the academy then I would just let them die if they hated me. I went back to reading my scroll when I heard a deep male cough.

"Chikara, are you paying attention?" I shook my head. "Why not." I shrugged. I saw the man frown. "Well can you tell me the handsigns for the henge?" I nodded. I saw the Sensei's face get annoyed. Like I cared. "Then please show the class." I nodded and did the handsigns. Dog → Boar → Ram. With that I added chakra and transformed into Sensei. I saw Sensei stare wide eyed at me. "That's enough Chikara, please release the jutsu." I nodded and saw smoke as I returned to my normal body. "As you can see…" With that I turned back to my scroll.

* * *

I looked up when the bell rang. Was it the end of the day already? I looked out of the window and saw students in the front eating. No. It was lunch time. I sighed and took out another scroll from my hip pouch. I opened and saw the kanji for food in the center of the scroll. I added a little chakra and saw a poof of smoke before seeing my bento box I had made yesterday in the scroll. I put away the scroll and started to it the rice and sushi from the box. This was a special treat for me.

As I finished I saw Sensei walking up to me. When he got to me I looked down at me with a critical eye. "So, Chikara, why are you not listening in class?" I sighed. I really didn't want to talk, but this wasn't a yes or no question. "Look, I don't want to make you feel like you're in trouble. In matter a fact I'm impressed that a new student is able to do a henge." I sighed. Was he trying to sweet talk me into giving an answer? "You don't like to talk, do you?" I looked at he man. I gave a slow nod. If that giving him that info on me got him to ask simple questions then good for me.

"Okay, do you already know the three jutsu required to graduate?" I nodded. "Who was your Sensei?" I shook my head. "You didn't have a Sensei?" I nodded. It was half true. Kurama-sensei only told me what to do, not how to do it. "Can I see that scroll you were reading?" I pulled out the scroll from my hip pouch. I saw him open and read it. "A elemental jutsu? I think that's a little too advance for you Chikara." I shook my head. I pulled out a canteen of water from my pouch and opened it. I poured the water into my hand and used chakra to form it into a ball. I put the water back into the canteen without spilling a drop. I looked to Sensei and saw him wide eyed. I waved my hand in front of him and got no response.

I shrugged and sealed my bento box back into the scroll. I heard Sensei gasp. "You know how to seal objects to?" I turned and nodded to the man. "You're nothing like your tou-san." I glared at the man. I hated Naruto, even when people said I was so different than him, it angered me. With that I got up and left the man alone in the empty classroom.

* * *

I walked to the academy yard with anger inside of me. How dare he compare me to the monster that put Kurama-sensei in me and made me the monster to the village. I shouldn't have to worry about my life when I was little but I did. And it's all because of him. Even me not being able to show my left eye was because of him. But worst of all he took away my kaa-san before I ever met her.

I walked past all of my 'peers' eating their lunches with each other. I was about to exit the academy grounds when two girls stepped in my way.

I looked at the two girls. They both had raven black hair and wore white traditional grabs. There most notable feature was their white pupilless eyes. They were from the Hyuuga clan. I stared at the two girls and they stared at me. The one to my left stepped forward slightly. "Chikara, right?" I nodded my head. Not knowing what these two wanted. The other girl stepped forward.

"My name is Hikari. My sister's." She pointed to the other girl "Name is Mei-san." I just looked at the two girls. They wanted something. That's the only reason anyone would talk to me. Mei-san stepped right up into my face.

"I don't see what's so impressive about her. If anything she's a freak." I heard Hikari-san sigh. I got annoyed at having the girl in my face so I walked around her. As I was about to pass Hikari-san I felt someone grab my arm roughly. I looked back and saw Mei-san holding on to my arm. "Where do you think you're going? I wasn't done talking to you." I glared at the girl and pulled my arm away from her and kept walking away. I didn't need my time wasted.

"Byakugan." I turned and ducked the strike Mei-san just tried hitting me with. I was inside her guard and uppercutted her chin. I launched the girl slightly upward. I watched Mei-san land on her back. She slowly got back up and saw her glare at me with her active doujutsu. I watched as she got back into her family stance. I glanced around and saw the other kids all watching us. I saw Mei-san run at me. I saw bored so I put a little chakra into my legs and jumped a few feet above Mei-san. I twisted in the air and landed behind Mei-san with my back to her. "How…" I turned and looked at Mei-san whose back was still to me. Probably thinking that I didn't know about the byakugan. I knew she could see me. I heard the bell ring and started to walk to the academy. "This isn't over bitch." I turned my head to Mei-san and shrugged. Not like I cared.

* * *

I entered the classroom before anyone else and sat in my spot. This time I watched my 'peers' as they entered to see if anyone caught my attention. I saw mostly bland civilian kids made up ninety percent of the class. Then there were the few clan children.

The Hyuuga twins, Hikari-san and Mei-san. They are both from the main family. Meaning that one of them had to be sealed and be put into the branch family. So far a choice as not been made because while Hikari is more of the quiet personality that is hated in the Hyuuga. She is the one who is better than everything than her sister Mei-san. This has lead to problems to which one to seal. Not like it really mattered to me.

The one Inuzuka, Shiga-san, son of Hana Inuzuka the current head of said clan. The Inuzuka clan was hit really hard during the ninja war. They were targeted by Madara and systematically destroyed to the point that there are only ten of them left, including Shiga.

Then there was Jiyū Nara, he is from one of the the side branches of the Nara. There was nothing too impressive about him. He was just a standard Nara from what I could gather.

I scanned the room for the last clan member and probably the most surprising. Mugen Uchiha. Son of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. Mother unknown. He was the truly the last of the Uchiha and was treated as such. He was powerful, smart, overconfident and thought he was better than everyone else. He had already activated his sharingan making him dangerous to our peers.

I turned my attention to my hip pouch and pulled out a scroll on Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu. After reading through it I thought about the jutsu. So, the user transports themself under the target and pulls them underground. But how are you suppose to get there? There has to be a complementary jutsu for this. I know that I didn't have it since it's going to be another doton jutsu and I only grabbed one. Crap. Whatever. I turned to the clock and saw the day was almost over. Good then I could get some real training in. I went back to thinking about how to get to the target with Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu.

* * *

The bell rang. I rolled up my scroll and slipped it in my pouch. With that done I got up to leave but saw Sensei wave to me. With a sigh I walked up to Sensei's desk and walked right past it. I need to get stress out and dealing with him would only increase it. I knew he was chasing me down so I used chakra and ran out of the building and out of the grounds.

I arrived at my house and unlocked the door. I walked in and dropped my hip pouch at the entrance. The only thing in there were scrolls. I walked to the closet in the bedroom and opened it. I pulled out a box and smiled. **'Ah, so you are training using that today?' **I open the box and pulled out a obsidian black bow and black leather quiver.

'Yes. Do you have a problem with that?' I head Kurama-sensei snuff at me.

'**It makes little sense to me to use such an odd weapon, but considering your gifts it works well.' **I couldn't help but agree. **'Speaking of which I should be almost done fixing the main problem in a few months.' **I smile slightly. I was glad Kurama-sensei had the ability to manipulate features of my body. Like how my hair was always the perfect length and always stayed over my eye and my muscles are extra dense making me stronger without looking like it. At first it was weird to think that the fox could change my body but I got use to it quickly. I wanted him to change my hair color but he said that it was more colored like my jii-san's hair and not like Naruto's. I left it alone after that.

I liked my jii-san and baa-san. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They were people I could respect, most baa-san though. I felt tears threatening to break through as I thought about the family I will never know. I shook my head and put the quiver and bow on my back. They were a gift from my jii-san on my kaa-san's side. I felt a tear run down my face thinking about him, now that he passed away. I shook my head again and stood up. I needed to train. With that thought I ran out of my apartment.

* * *

I got to my usual training area. Training ground fourteen. No one ever used it because of the amount of animals and trees around. But it was perfect for me. I jumped from tree to tree in the area. Looking for any animal that was edible. I gave three more jumps before I saw a rabbit. With seeing my target I took my bow and notched an arrow. I shifted my hair to cover my right eye and uncover my left eye.

I saw the world much clearer and crisper. I drew back on the arrow and released. I saw the arrow fly through the air and hit the rabbit in the heart. I shifted my hair back and jumped over to the rabbit. I pulled out the arrow and grabbed the rabbit. That's dinner for tonight. With that done I made the clone seal. 'Kage Bushin no jutsu.' I saw a poof of smoke and saw another me standing there. I wanted to make more but then people would question why there was so many of me running around. In fact the only reason I had this jutsu was because of Kurama-sensei.

I saw the clone take the rabbit and start to skin it. I left the clone to finish. I went to the small stream in the area. I made the tiger sign and felt water build up in my chest as I added chakra. I felt it reach its peak and shot the water out of my mouth. I watched the glob hit a tree and saw the water break apart. Well that didn't work. I made another clone sign. 'Kage Bushin no jutsu.' I saw another three of me appear in smoke. I gave a light pant. Four clones was about my max for now before I got noticed the effect of the jutsu. I saw the clones go to work on Suiton: Teppōdama.

With that done I started to run around the forest. I wanted to build up speed more than strength right now. The reasoning is that I wanted to be a ninjutsu and kenjutsu user. Meaning that the faster I was the farther I could get from from enemy to use ninjutsu and speed beats strength in a sword battle. Not to say I neglect strength training but for every five sessions of speed training I did I did one strength. This meant that I was fast. Really fast. I was about chunin in speed and genin in strength. I stopped thinking and just let the noises of forest occupy my mind.

* * *

After running for two hours I felt the clone that was cooking dispel itself. I walked out of the training ground and back to my apartment. I entered and smelt the cooked rabbit. I dropped my sendon holder by the front door and put away my bow. With that done I went and sat down at the table with rabbit stew sitting there for me.

After eating I washed the bowl and put it back in the cupboard. That being done I walked to my bedroom and got out a large white shirt and loose black shorts. I walked to the bathroom and took a cold shower to get the grime off of me. With that done I went to the bedroom and went to bed ready to repeat today, tomorrow, and I planned on doing that until graduation.

* * *

Four Years Later

* * *

I snapped my eyes open. I looked out of the window with little interest. To others today was a big day but to me it was just another day. I got out of bed and went to the mirror. I looked at my twelve year old body. My hair was the same color but I now had both my eyes shown. My right eye being the same blackish brown while my left eye was a deep black color. This caused people to freak out when I showed up to the academy with my hair not covering my eye. I had to have Sensei explain heterochromia iridium to my peers to which people thought I was even more freaky. I was happy with my hair because it looked exactly like baa-san's hair. My body had grown a lot more to. I was now five feet exactly with decent sized muscles that were very lean. No doubt thanks to my speed training. I grabbed my customary black shirt with red Uzumaki symbol on the back. I looked through my clothes and decided to wear white shorts and a long white skirt. With my clothes I went to the bathroom and took a shower.

I got out of the shower and grabbed the bindings I left in the bathroom and wrapped it around my chest. In the four years my boobs started to come in and with the civilians hating me I could not buy any bras from the stores and ninja stores didn't sell them. So I had to use bindings. Not that I cared. Same difference to me. With my outfit assembled I went to the my basket on the table in my dining area and took out an orange. I grabbed my hip pouch and senbon holder and left my apartment while peeling the fruit.

* * *

I entered the academy before anyone else did just like I normally did. I went to reach into my pouch like everyday when I stopped and looked at the black circle tattoo with multiple triangles inside of it on the back of my left hand. I thought back on how I got it.

Being a Uzumaki I had a fascination with seals. Even though I was young I would work on very complex seals with Kurama-sensei teaching me what some seals did. He had just recently taught me the effects of seals on a human body and how to seal objects onto someone. Most people thought it was just like sealing a object on a scroll but it was different. The difference is living tissue to dead tissue of the paper. The seal on a human body had to be made so it did the object sealed did not harm the person. If this was done wrong then the person could suffer from malformations to other nasty effects.

It took me two weeks to get the seals down and learn how to seal objects onto myself. My most important object being the one I did first. My bow and quiver. However, I could not use normal ink since it would wash away and destroy the object and also could kill me. So I used Kurama-sensei's chakra and burnt the seal deep into my left hand. No matter what the seal would never go away.

Putting that out of my mind I grabbed the lowest rank jutsu I had in my pouch, Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu. I had the basic idea down but I never was close enough to a large body of water to use it. With that thought I started to think about my special chakra. Thanks to baa-san and Kurama-sensei my chakra was super dense. This meant I could make chakra object, like chakra chains, but mine was yet to be as powerful as that but much more diverse. I could make anything from bowls to arrows out of chakra, if given enough time. Oddly enough this was a female only trait of female Uzumaki. Meaning that Naruto could never use this ability and I was happy about that.

I heard the door slide open and saw Sensei walk in. Though the four years I had been in here I still never bothered to learn his name. I went back to my scroll. I still had not spoken to a single person since I entered the academy, well before the academy too, but I talked to Kurama-sensei…. I have not spoken to a human in a long time. There. I saw students start to pour in the room. I could feel each one being energized. I went back to my scroll but I saw someone walking towards me.

It was Mei-san Hyuuga. I glanced up and saw her glaring at me. She never got over the 'fight' we had four years ago. She always tried to be better than me in everything and always failed. "So, you ice bitch ready to talk?" I went back to my scroll. Mei-san and other civilian girls called me ice bitch because I would never talk and never seemed interested in anyone. Of course I'm not. I'm twelve and soon going to be a ninja, a kunoichi no less. One slip up and it was a fate worse than death. "Look at you. Think you're so cool because you hate everything?" I ignored her. If you don't pay attention to idiots they either get mad and leave or attack. Mei-san was the latter category.

I saw a quick movement and leaned back as Mei-san's palm went past where my head was. I grabbed her arm and put tension on her elbow. I saw Mei-san's eyes widen as I put just a tiny bit more pressure. "Chikara, let go this isn't funny." I saw Mei-san's eyes were tearing up. With a sigh I let go. I watched as Mei-san went and walked back to her sister. I saw Sensei walk in front of his desk.

"Well as you know this is the end of the academy for you…" This was just sappy. Knowing that I went back to my scroll. I heard paper russel in front of me. I looked up and saw Sensei walking back to his desk. I looked over the paper and saw that it was a written test. With an internal sigh I got out my pencil and wrote down the answers. With that done I went back to my scroll.

* * *

"Time's up." I looked up from my scroll and saw Sensei go to the door. "Please hand me your paper as you go to the training circle." I saw all the students get up and leave. I got up to after everyone was almost out, gave Sensei my paper, and left the room.

I walked to the training circle to see another instructor. "Okay. I am Miko and I will be your sensei for the taijutsu part of the exam. This will be a tournament style competition. First place will get one hundred and ten percent, second will get one hundred and so one and so forth. Girls and boy will be separated. Boys will go first." I sighed and walked away from the group. The only person able to give me a challenge was the Uchiha and even then it was so dull to me. I tree walked up the tree and saw down on one of the higher branches. I pulled out another scroll. This time it had my experimental jutsu on it.

I had two affinities. One was suiton and the other was doton so I started to think of ways to use those to their max. Mostly using doton for defensive shields and covers while using suiton for offensive. Currently I was trying to fuse the two together and see what I could get. So far all I got was huge wastes of chakra. I think that mixing those elements were useless. I perked up when I felt the tree shake ever so slightly. I looked down and saw a civilian boy looking up at me, or more exactly up my skirt.

I landed next to the boy without a sound. I saw him looking around for me. Was I really going so fast that he lost track of me? I shook my head and left to sit in another tree hidden in the leaves. That is why I hated people. They only wanted to use me for their betterment. The only person to not fall into this was my kaa-san's tou-san. With no one to bother me I went back to my scroll.

"Okay the boys are done. Girls please line up." I sighed and jumped from the tree. I walked over to the other girls. "Okay since there are ten of you this should be quick." I stopped paying attention listening only for my name.

"Chikara Uzumaki and Soyokaze Hinoko." I sighed and walked into the center of the ring. I saw my opponent walk across from me. She was a short redheaded girl wearing a deep green shirt and black tights. I saw her get into the academy stance. She was a civi girl. Meaning that I had no worry for her hurting me much less beating me. "Hajime!" I saw Soyokaze smirk.

"What are you to afraid to fight me?" I just kept my uncaring eye on her. I saw her run right at me. I blocked a hook to the right. I jumped over her sweep. I leaned back as she tried to punch me in the stomach. While leaning I kicked her upward. I saw her rise off her feet ever so slightly. I ended up leaning on my outstretched leg she being supported by my leg. I put my leg back and saw her fall to the ground. She was out cold. I sighed. I got out of the ring. I saw the instructor go and get the girl. I wanted to go back to the tree but knew that I would have to fight again. With that know I started to think of ways I could use my chakra to form new weapons.

"Chikara Uzumaki and Mūn Purūmu." I sighed and stepped into the ring again. Another civi girl. This time girl had violet colored hair though and wore and had a gray battle kimono on. I saw her take her stance as I stood like I normally do. "Hajime!" I saw the girl run right at me. I was preparing to block the right hook to my stomach but got a kick in the stomach instead.

"Ha, I hit the ice bitch." I kept my gaze on her. She closed her eyes and I ran past her. I was looking at her from behind as she was looking around for me. I gave her mid back a solid kick and watched as she tumbled to the ground and land on her face. I didn't understand why the girls always gloated when they got a hit on me. I saw the girl get back up with blood running down her nose. I saw her walk out of the ring with tears in her eyes. Was that really it? She just walked off from a bloody nose? I shook my head and walked out of the ring. One last fight.

"Okay the last fight will be a three way free for all between Chikara Uzumaki, Mei Hyuuga, and Hikari Hyuuga." I saw the twins enter the ring. I entered the ring. I saw the twins look at each other, nod, then both turned towards me. Now this was a better challenge. "Hajime!" I saw the twins walk slowly towards me in their family stances. I got into my own stance. The Shadōfokkusu no mai. A style made from the ideals of Kurama-sensei's massive power fitted into a shadow like strike. A very hard and incomplete stance and I did not have enough strength to use it to its full extent but effective nonetheless. The only time I had to use this was fighting Mugen until now.

I kept my vision on both of them but mostly on Mei-san. I knew she would charge first and then defeat her. Then the main problem Hikari-san, who was almost at Mugen-san's level of taijutsu. I heard the sound of running coming from my blind side. I leaned forward and kicked Mei-san in the stomach hard. I heard Mei-san lose her breath and I focused on Hikari-san. I ran forward and let off a faint kick. I twisted and punched Hikari-san only for her to bend out of the way. I used chakra and jumped up to dodge Mei-san's strikes from behind. I landed away from both of them. I saw Mei-san was still recovering from the kick while Hikari-san looked fresh still. I sighed and ran at Mei-san. I went for a right kick but twisted and used the momentum to deliver a left kick to Mei-san who took it to the ribs. I saw her fly out of the ring.

I looked to Hikari-san to see her palm near my face. I reacted and grabbed her wrist only to feel a palm in my stomach. I quickly put distance between us. My injury was already healed but no need for Hikari-san to know. I grabbed my stomach where she hit me and I acted that I was in pain. I slowly got into my stance. I saw Hikari-san look at me and run at me. I weakly dodged a few of her strikes to make her think I was still hurt. A palm past my face. She over extended her arm on that strike. I smiled while she went wide eyed. We both knew it was done. I grabbed her arm and flipped her over my back, launching her out of the ring. I turned around and looked at the students that were watching. I sighed and walked out of the ring and back to the tree. I knew that there was going to be lunch before we had the final portion of the test.

I settled into my hidden spot and pulled out a scroll. I added some chakra to it. With a poof of smoke I saw a plate with some chunks of cooked deer meat. I sighed with delight. This is what I enjoyed. Being alone in nature with prepared food and thinking about jutsu.

I heard the bell ring telling the students that it was time to come in. I sighed. I really just wanted to stay in the tree and think about jutsu. But I had to do this. I jumped out of tree and casually walked to the classroom.

I entered the class to see I was the last person in. I ignored people looking at me and looked to my usual spot only to see a group of civilian boys in my row, the perverted boy sitting in my seat. I saw the boy stick his tongue out at me. I couldn't care less. There were other spots that I could sit, even if I had to sit next to someone. I casually glanced around. There were only two open spots. One next to Mugen-san or Mei-san. I stopped to think. Which was the lesser of two evils? Mei-san. I walked up and sat down next to Mei-san. I saw her about to say something but her sister stopped her. I heard Mei-san growl slightly at me. What was wrong with this girl? I shook my head and went to reading my scroll from earlier. I knew Mei-san was peeking at the scroll I was reading but why should I hide what I am reading. It's not like she could do anything to me directly. In my peripheral vision I saw Sensei walk in. I zone out when he started to call names.

"Chikara Uzumaki." I rose from my seat. I started to walk down the stairs to the separate room. I glanced around as I walked and saw everyone else had headbands, however, there were also people missing. Meaning that around ten people failed the exam. I got to the door and walked in. I saw Sensei sitting at a wooden table in the center of the room. "Hey Chikara." I just looked at Sensei. I just wanted to get this over with. "Okay. Chikara please do a henge." I did the handsigns. My vision was covered in smoke. Even it cleared I saw Sensei look at me wide eyed. "Wow, that looks just like Kushina-sama." I nodded and released the henge. "Okay. Kawarimi." I did the handsigns and I saw my position change. When my vision cleared I saw that the log and taken my old position. "Very good. Now please make three clones." I nodded and did the clone handsign. Three puffs of smoke appeared next to me. I saw Sensei smile at me. "Good job Chikara. Come grab your Hitai-ate." I did what I was told and grabbed the cloth and metal band. I wrapped it around my neck and tied the knot. I turned to leave the room.

After exiting I saw the entire classroom look at me and I saw all of the civilian kids frown. I ignored them and walked back to the spot next to Mei-san. I sat down and waited for Sensei to come out and speak to the class. I saw him exit the room and smile at all of us. "Good job everyone. I guess all of you want to know who is the shinobi and kunoichi of the year." I heard a large murmurs go around the room. Sensei then ruffled some papers in his hands. "The shinobi of the year is Mugen Uchiha." I saw the Uchiha smirk. "The kunoichi of the year is Chikara Uzumaki." I heard the room erupt into yells.

"How can the freak be the best kunoichi?"

"The freak must have cheated!" I heard a bunch of other nonsense but none that really stood out. I saw Sensei getting very anger.

"Shut up!" I saw Sensei's head grow huge. I wonder if that was a genjutsu or if it was an actual increase of size. "Chikara got perfect grades throughout all the years without missing anything over the four years be it writing or practical." That silenced the room. "May I also remind you that not even the best ninjas, like the Yondaime-sama or Itachi Uchiha, have not even been able to do this." I could feel everyone looking at me. I started to hate Sensei now. He was drawing attention to me. "None of this matters because each of you are important to the village now as you are now genin. Please come next week for team assignments." I watched as everyone started to filter out of the room. I was in no rush unlike everyone else. I had no one waiting for me outside or at my apartment. I saw the last student leave. I got up and walked out of the building.

I exited the building and looked around. I saw all the students surrounded by their parents. I looked at all the groups and saw them all smiling. Why would they be so happy to be a shinobi? This is a serious and deadly job but they act like they'll be untouchable. I scanned over the twenty-seven other kids that passed. I wonder how many were going to die on their first mission out of the village? I shook my head and started to leave. I had more important matters to deal with, like finding dinner tonight. With that in mind I took off and made my way to hunt some food.

* * *

I stepped into my apartment with a sigh. I pulled out a scroll with my findings. One full size deer already cooked and ready to eat. I put the scroll on the table and slipped off all my gear. For some reason I felt that I was going to need every second to relax. I left the scroll on the table. The extra seals on the sealing scroll I put made anything decompose one hundred times slower meaning that I would be able to eat all of it without any worry. I went to my room and plopped onto my bed. **"I need to talk to you, Uzumaki."** I sat against the wall and closed my eyes. That was for no reason though because Kurama-sensei never let me into my mindscape.

'What is it Kurama-sensei?'

"**Your fight from earlier has shown me that you are not strong enough. I remember a child named Rock Lee that was stronger and faster than you at your age. I want you to get some weights that absorb chakra and start speed and strength training to a new level."** I shuttered. When Kurama-sensei got like this then I was going to be in a lot of pain until my body adapted.

'Okay Kurama-sensei. Anything else?' I heard a muffled sound from in my head. It sounded like something large and heavy moving.

"**I'm starting to adapt your other eye to your 'gift' you got. Soon you'll be able to use it in both making it so you can use it to its full potential." **I thought about it for a second.

'Will this make my eye change in any way?' I heard only silence. Probably Kurama-sensei looking over things more accurately.

"**No, I can make it so that does not happen." **I gave a small smile.

'Thank you Kurama-sensei.' I heard no response in return. He never did. I didn't let it bother me as I laid down on my bed and went sleep.

* * *

One Week Later

* * *

I entered the classroom for the last time. I saw some students already there. That was a surprise because it was still a half hour before class started. I ignored the people and went to my usual seat. I sighed and set my head down on the table. My past week was set on only training my body using my brand new weights.

I had four deep black metal bracers on my forearms and legs. They were very good protection. Plus I they held chakra. Meaning that if I added chakra they were harder and better protection but got heavier as they were denser or I could absorb the chakra and make it softer and lighter and also get chakra back. I always win. I had about fifty pounds on all my limbs separately, only thanks to my adaptive body.

I heard Sensei talking but didn't bother lifting my head. All I needed was to know what team I was going to be on. "Okay. Now that I finished my little speech I'll announce the teams." I lifted my head and looked at Sensei. "Team one. In circulation. Team two. Yajirushi Kogane, Ō Ito, and Remon Kato. Team three. Supaisu Tsurīi, Reinbō Kibō and…" I zoned out listening only for C's."Chikara Uzumaki." I looked up. "You have an apprenticeship with… oh boy.. "

I started to wonder why Sensei said that. Suddenly the window was smashed open. I watched as a huge ball of cloth was flung through at high speeds and suddenly opened up. Inside was a women who took some weird pose. I looked at the words on the cloth. 'The one and only. Anko Mitarashi!' I took at close look at the women. I knew from Kurama-sensei's information that she was in her mid thirties. However, she looked at most late twenties. She still had the similar outfit from what I was told. I think her skirt was slightly longer though. I shook that off. "Uzumaki, come with me!" She gave some weird wave and jumped out of the window. I got up and exited out of the window after her. Wondering what was going to happen to me that I my new sensei is the Hebi no joō.

* * *

Translation List

Suiton: Teppōdama - Water Style: Gunshot

Hikari Hyuuga - Light Hyuuga

Mei Hyuuga - Dark Hyuuga

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu - Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet

Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu - Earth Style : Double Suicide Decapitation

Soyokaze Hinoko - Breeze Sparks

Mūn Purūmu - Moon Plume

Shadōfokkusu no mai - Dance of the shadow fox

Kawarimi - Substitution

Hitai-ate - Headband

Yajirushi Kogane - Arrow Gold

Ō Ito - King Intent

Remon Kato - Lemon Whether

Supaisu Tsurī - Spice Tree

Reinbō Kibō - Rainbow Wish

Hibana Arai - Fireflower Wash

Hebi no joō - Queen of snakes

* * *

So, even though I'm pretty sure no one will actually do this I'm still going to. I am putting another contest up. This is for the identity of Chikara's mother. I won't hide what is going to get though. The winner will get to decide who is paired up with Chikara (if at all, Kurama and Mugen Uchiha are barred from this as I have plans for both). I will mark down all the votes and who did them and the first person to get the name of Chikara's mother will get to decide. You can PM once a month and I will mark down your latest vote. I'll end this as soon as someone actual gets it or if no one votes by chapter three.

* * *

Next chapter - The Mistrust of Silence


	2. Chapter 2 - The Mistrust of Silence

Scarlet Curse

Chapter 2 - The Mistrust of Silence

I do not own Naruto in anyway

* * *

Before I start the story I would first off like to start by saying Happy Birthday Ryuujin96!

I would also like to thank Ryuujin96 because of their efforts the polling for who is Chikara's mother will continue. I brought this up because Ryuujin96 was my first reviewer and still helps out even to this day. Really the only reason I kept writing beyond the first few chapters of Crystal Snow was because of the reviews and I felt like someone as important like that got some spotlight.

Thank you for all your help Ryuujin96. I couldn't have gotten this far without you.

Also I would like to tell all you readers that Ryuujin96 has now become my beta. So, thank you again Ryuujin96 for being such a big help with all of my stories so far and hopefully many more in the future.

* * *

I followed my sensei as she jumped from building to building. I started to wonder where she was going before she jumped down and landed in front of a building. I landed next to her and looked at the sign. It was a dango shop. I glanced at my sensei. "Come on squirt." I saw her wave again and enter the building. I sighed and entered the building.

I looked around inside and saw my sensei sitting at a table, she already had a plate of dango in front of her. I sat down across from her. I knew she saw me sit down but she ignored me. I saw her slowly pick off one dango stick by one. When she was done she sighed happily and looked at me. She gave me a sickeningly happy smile. "Oh hey there squirt. When did you get here?" I didn't react to her teasing. I saw her smile drop. "Okay squirt I guess since you're my apprentice I need to train you." I just kept looking at her. I wasn't sure if she was still teasing or not. "Hmmm… Well what are you good at?" I sighed. I pulled out a blank scroll. I wrote down a light summary of my skills. I saw my new sensei read the scroll then look at me. "Really?" I nodded. "High rank suiton and doton jutsu. Extremely high yumijutsu. High amount of chakra. Extremely dense chakra?" I saw her give me a questioning look. I sighed and focused some chakra into a thin line. I showed her the chakra senbon I made and threw it at the wall and watched it stick deep into the wall then dissipate.

"Oh. High speed. Lower strength." I saw her look at my arms. She then went back to the scroll. "High fuuinjutsu?" I nodded and pulled out a scroll that had some food sealed in it. I unsealed the deer meat, showed Anko-sensei, and resealed it. "Hmmm. okay. Squirt, how about I teach you some kenjutsu?" I thought back to what Kurama-sensei told me about the Uzumaki. I nodded. Uzumaki were great kenjutsu users. That meant I had to get a sword though. I did not have the money to get a sword. "You have a sword squirt?" I shook my head. I saw her frown. "Well how do you plan on learning kenjutsu without a sword?" I closed my eyes. How would I get a sword without money. I opened my eyes and scanned the room. I saw a tiny hole in the wall. I closed my eyes again and focused my chakra, then shaped it into a sword . I looked at Anko-sensei. I saw her look at the sword. "Is that going to stand up in combat?" I let the sword dissipate and shrugged. I never tested this out.

I saw Anko-sensei get up and pay for the meal. "Come on squirt we're going to test out your sword." I followed Anko-sensei as she jumped through the village.

* * *

We landed outside of a gated area with giant trees. It seemed that darkness thrived in the forest. I looked at the sign. 'Training ground forty-four'. Over the words in red paint it said. 'Forest of Death'. I looked over to Anko-sensei. "Don't worry squirt. We won't be going into my forest for a while." I looked over to Anko-sensei then the forest then back to Anko-sensei. Was she nuts? I wanted into the forest now! It would be great for hunting. I glanced back at the forest but then gave up and looked back to Anko-sensei.

"Alright, so, kenjutsu." I saw Anko-sensei look around and rub the back of her neck. "You know something." I just kept looking at her. "I don't have a sword either." I could feel my eye twitching. Anko-sensei had questioned me on having a sword when she didn't have one herself? I sighed and shrugged. "Okay. Um… You just want to spar then?" I looked at Anko-sensei. I started to wonder why she wanted to make me her apprentice when she could have chosen anyone else in the academy? I nodded slightly. "Good, Come at me with the intent to kill squirt."

I ran at Anko-sensei at my weighted speed. I saw her easily block my punches and kicks. I jumped back to get a little distance. Okay. So I am too slow with my weights on but should I take them off and show Anko-sensei my full speed? I saw Anko-sensei yawn. Yep. I absorbed the chakra from my bracers and felt their weight disappear. I gave a few test punches and kicks. Yea that felt a lot better. I got into my shadōfokkusu no mai stance. "Oh squirt are you getting serious." I didn't respond. I ran right at Anko-sensei. I went to punch her in the stomach but she blocked at the last second. "Holy shit squirt. How did you get so fast?" I then jumped and kick at her head. She ducked and I landed in front of her. I quickly jumped far backwards and landed behind Anko-sensei.

I started to form handsigns. 'Doton: Doryū Taiga'. I watched as mud formed under Anko-sensei and start to wash her away. With a lot distance between us I figured I might as well finish this with a bang. I formed some new handsigns 'Doton: Dosekiryū' I saw a massive dragon of earth rise above me and go right at Anko-sensei. I watched as the dragon collided with her burying her alive. I figured if she died from that then she shouldn't be a sensei. I heard a puff behind me. I turned around and saw Anko-sensei behind me.

"You know that could have killed me?" I shrugged at Anko-sensei. I heard her sigh. "Where the hell did you even learn jutsu like that because I know for sure that last one was a Iwa jutsu." I just kept looking at Anko-sensei. I really had no idea how to get out of this one. "Squirt answer me." I was about to shake my head but I saw a figure appear behind Anko-sensei. I instantly went stiff. Behind Anko-sensei was Hokage-sama.

Not many people saw Hokage-sama after the war. She rarely left her office. When she did leave it was just for a few minutes or for something of major importance. It really showed as she looked very aged. Much older than what she was. I kind of felt bad for the Rokudaime Hokage. Her hair was manic, her skin pale, honestly she didn't look anything like she did from Kurama's memories. "How are you Hokage-sama?" I saw Hokage-sama smile sadly at Anko-sensei then to me.

"I'm fine Anko-chan. However I wish you would stop calling me Hokage-sama. You knew me before I was chunin." I saw the two older women smile at each other.

"Yea I remember you being on the same team as Naruto. It really has been a long time Sakura-chan." I gave a slight glare at Anko-sensei for talking about Naruto. "I feel your visit has something to do with the squirt over there." I saw Hokage-sama nod. She then strolled over to me. Her pink hair jumping with each step. I never really understood why Hokage-sama took the job personally. I saw the logical reasons. Sakura-sama being connected to Tsunade-sama. Being one of, if not the strongest ninja in the village. She was extremely smart dealing with political roles making it so Konoha was safe from other villages that were slightly off better, mostly Iwa. However, she always drives herself to the brink of insanity just because she feels like she owes it to her former friends. Mainly Naruto. I respected and hated her at the same time for that.

"Yes it does. So Chikara-san where did you learn those jutsu?" I slowly stepped back. I had to get away. There was no way I was going to tell them the truth and I had no way to come up with a solid lie. I then stopped. There was no way I could out run Hokage-sama and her ANBU. Even if I could I had no where to go. Hokage-sama knew where I lived meaning that I would have to leave the village and then I would be labeled as a missing ninja. Well…. Shit. I sighed and reached into my hip pouch. I pulled out another blank scroll. I started to write down whatever lie I could think of. I gave the scroll to Hokage-sama. I saw her read it. "So you read it in a scroll?" I nodded. It wasn't a full lie. I did learn it from a scroll…. after I wrote it down. Those were details though.

I saw Hokage-sama give me an unbelieving look before she smiled. Good, if she believed that then that would be a lot off of my back. I saw Hokage-sama walk back to Anko-sensei then whisper something to her then she disappeared. That couldn't have been good. I saw Anko-sensei look at me with a critical eye. "So, squirt, since its late afternoon why don't we save getting a mission for tomorrow." I frowned. I really didn't want to do any D-rank missions especially because most missions were requested by civilians. Whatever I'll deal with it. Knowing I was done here I added chakra back to my bracers and then ran back to my apartment.

* * *

I entered my apartment with my usual entrance. Throwing my senbon holder and hip pouch by the door. With that done I looked out of the one window my apartment had. I saw the sun was setting. I let the orange light surround me. I looked out to the falling object in the sky. The sun always calmed me down for some reason. I heard that other jinchūriki liked to look at the moon because it calmed them down. I guess I was just weird like that. I knew I had to stop looking at the setting sun so I turned away and went to get some pjs and removed my bracers so I could take a shower and then go to bed.

After putting on a plain shirt and a pair of shorts I exited the shower. I went over to the table and grabbed the scroll I left there in the morning. It was a scroll that held a small amount of deer meat. I popped the seal and grabbed a few pieces of meat and resealed the rest, I grabbed the chunks of meat and popped one in my mouth. I then noticed something seemed off. I felt like I was being watched, not a good feeling if you're a ninja. Even worse if you're a kunoichi who also happened to be a jinchūriki who was in their 'off duty' clothes. I looked carefully around the room. I couldn't see anyone nor could I truly sense anyone. I started to worry. If this was a high level ninja I may have to use that. I took another glance around the room. To hell with it! If someone was in here then they forfeited their lives. I sent chakra to my left eye and closed my right eye. I saw the world become crisper and easier to see. I also saw a jounin level chakra in the corner of my room. I saw the figure shift. What the hell? I saw the figures true form as he released his jutsu. He was a male ninja. Very muscular. Most likely a taijutsu expert. The biggest problem was that he had a Iwa hitai-ate. "So you have the Sharingan. I thought that was left to the last Uchiha. Well that's great. Now we can take you and have you breed a Sharingan clan in Iwa." I narrowed my eye at this idiot. Did he expect me to just go along with this? I sent more chakra to my eye. I saw the world become even clearer. I saw the man stare at me with fear. "Mangekyō Sharingan." I didn't answer him but simply stared him in the eye. "That eye…. That's Ma." I sent chakra out of my eye. I watched as the black fires of Amaterasu lit the man on fire. I heard the man scream in pain as he was burnt to ash. I cut off the fire. With that done I sighed. Unlike the original Amaterasu I had to constantly feed the jutsu chakra. I used about five percent of my chakra burning him for a few minutes. That seems bad until you hear that I have kage level reserves. I sighed as I looked at the ash on the floor. Now I had to clean up the ashes. I hate kidnappers. They always make such messes. With a sigh I got a broom and swept the ashes out the door. With that annoyance done I popped another piece of meat into my mouth and went to laid down on my bed. 'Uzumaki, the seal you placed is picking up something.' Now that was interesting. Earlier during our spar I had placed an invisible listening seal on Anko so I could hear important conversations I got up on my bed and sat in the lotus position focusing on the seal.

"... The reasoning behind why the squirt doesn't talk." I frowned. I really didn't want Anko-sensei to know of my past but I couldn't exactly stop it, especially because Hokage-sama was telling her.

"That is a sealed incident. However, as her sensei you need to know aspects of your student." I heard something move around. I hated only getting audio. "Do you remember that spike of chakra about five years ago?"

"Yea, scared the shit out of the entire village. Are you saying the squirt was responsible for that?"

"Yes. No one except Chikara-san knows what fully happened, but from the reports I got they found her crying on her bed with a charred body next to her." I heard silence reigned in the office.

"Did the person do anything to her?"

"We don't know and we can't check because of the fox. However, Chikara-san hasn't spoken since that moment and when confronted with a moral question she will choose the logical option immediately."

"So, am I to train a ninja who can't speak?"

"You have it all wrong Anko-chan. Chikara-san can speak but she refuses to. It's a sign of the mistrust she has of the people around her. That if she makes a sound it would cause a similar situation to happen. For her to speak to someone would mean she literally trusts that person with her life." I heard more silence in the room.

"The squirt had it worse than Naruto-san, didn't she?" I heard papers shuffling around.

"Yes. While Naruto wanted people to pay attention to him Chikara-san is the opposite. She just wants to fade out of this world. Be nothing while Naruto wanted to be something. Add the fact that the civilians now have enough power to actually bar her from their stores and can openly show their aggression against her without serious consequences. That has made her life hard, probably unbearable." I heard both women give heavy tired sighs. "Is there anymore that you want to ask Anko-chan?"

"Does she know of the fox?"

"No, if you feel its needed to tell her then please notify me before hand."

"I think we should. Do you remember the power Naruto-san had when he had full access to its power?"

"How couldn't I? Naruto, why did you have to die on us?"

"Speaking of which, who was the mother?" I heard a large amount of shuffling.

"Anko-chan, what's that?" I heard Hokage-sama's voice extremely close. Did they find it?

"What the hell? Is that a seal?" Yep, they found it. "Who the fuck put that on me?"

"Anko-chan, think about it. Who have you had physical contact with today?" I heard silence come over the seal. I could feel the intensity of the room even through the seal.

"Only the squirt but we were sparring. But there was no chance she had the time."

"Unless Chikara-san has been hiding her skills."

"Shit. That would explain the jutsu…. and she wrote down she was decent at sealing! However, the important thing is what this seal does." I heard more shuffling around.

"It looks like a listening seal. Meaning she heard our entire conversation." Shit! I was caught. "Chikara-san, please come to my office right now." I started to think. If I didn't come then they wouldn't know if it was me for sure. Yea, I could get away with this. I started to smile. "My ANBU will pick you up if you don't come in the next five minutes." With a sigh I got up and got dressed in new a black shirt with gray shorts and a skirt. I grabbed my gear just in case. I clicked the senbon holder into place and knotted the hip pouch to my hip. With that I thought about grabbing my bracers. Knowing that I may need them I grabbed them and rushed out the door at full speed towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

I knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. I was about to exit the frying pan and land right into the fire head first. "Enter." I opened the door to see both Anko-sensei and Hokage-sama give me an intense glare. "Sit." I closed the door and did as I was ordered. "So, Chikara-san, what do you have to say for yourself?" I saw Hokage-sama push paper and a pen toward me. I started to write down bits and pieces of information. I put the pen back down and saw the two women read the paper. "Is this true?" I nodded. "The fox can talk to you?" I nodded again. "That explains a lot."

I heard a knock on the door. I saw Hokage-sama scowl before returning to neutral. "Enter." I saw a chunin enter the room out of breath. I saw he was about to speak before he saw me and went wide eyed. I saw the man was a Hyuuga. This was bad. Add the fact that he was scared of me then… could he have seen my Sharingan? I started to get worried. If he saw that then what else could he have seen? Hold on! What else did he see? Was he spying on me? I saw the man stare at me with fear. Good maybe he wouldn't say anything.

"H..Hokage-sama. I have something to report. Something about her." I saw the man more and more confident as he spoke for some reason. I reasoned that he thought I wouldn't do anything to him while he was near Hokage-sama. Which was true. "I was using my Byakugan when I saw a figure from Iwa appear in front of Uzumaki-san here. They exchanged some words before Uzumaki-san's left eye changed to the Sharingan then she set him on fire, with black flames." I saw the three people give me a critical look. I knew there was no way I could lie out of this one. I grabbed the pen and paper. I wrote for a few seconds. I saw Hokage-sama raise an eyebrow at me.

"Hyuuga-san, Chikara-san here would like to know why you were using your Byakugan before you saw the figure in her house." I saw the Hyuuga go wide eyed and slightly red. I glared at him. Fucking pervert. I heard Hokage-sama sigh. "Hyuuga-san please refrain from doing that again or I will inflict punishment on you." I saw Hokage-sama turn to me. "So, Sharingan? Amaterasu?" I sighed and closed my eye. I opened my eyes and wrote on the paper again. I passed it to Hokage-sama. "So, the eye was a gift from your tou-san?" I frowned at her calling Naruto my tou-san. "Who's eye is it?" I closed my right eye and sent chakra to my left eye. I saw as the three people stare at my Mangekyō Sharingan. "Madara. Naruto gave you Madara's Sharingan?" I nodded. I saw Hokage-sama close her eyes. "Hyuuga-san, you may leave. However, this is an S class secret." I saw the Hyuuga nod and rush out of the room. I turned back to Hokage-sama. "Madara had the Rinnegan too." I frowned. "Do you have access to it?" I shook my head.

The truth was that I did have the Rinnegan in its immature version. However, since it was Madara's and he overused the eye. I could only use a single path every twenty four hours. That problem was slowly being fixed by Kurama-sensei as he was mending the damage in my left eye while modifying my right eye for my own unique Sharingan and Rinnegan. This will allow me to use the eyes easier and more often and eventually having both eyes contain fully mature Rinnegan.

I deactivated my Sharingan. I saw Hokage-sama sigh. "Can you use any other jutsu other than Amaterasu?" I shook my head. That was the truth. "Okay, this will stay between us. Dismissed." I nodded as I left the room. I exited the Hokage's tower and saw it was night outside. Not caring about the time I rushed home to sleep.

* * *

I got up and did my usual routine. I happened to grab a blood red short/skirt combo with my shirt today. I left my apartment and walked to the training ground from yesterday. I saw Anko-sensei sitting on a tree just inside the chain fence. I watched as Anko-sensei jumped right in front of me. "Okay squirt, let's go get a mission." I gave Anko-sensei an odd look. She thought I was ready for missions? Then again if what I remembered we'd be getting D-rank missions. I nodded to Anko-sensei. With that we took off toward mission hall.

* * *

We arrived at the mission hall and saw that there was only one chunin with four piles of scrolls. The chunin saw us and gave a smirk. "Ah, here for your first mission?" I saw Anko-sensei smile and nod.

"Yep, one C-rank." I looked at Anko-sensei. I heard the chunin cough.

"Um.. You know Anko-san that you're suppose to take fresh genin on D-ranks." I saw Anko-sensei nod.

"Yep, so, where is our mission?" I saw the chunin sigh. I guess he figured that it was useless to argue with Anko-sensei. He handed her a scroll. She opened it read it and threw it to me. "What do you think squirt?" I read the scroll. It was a basic escort mission to Nami no Kuni. Just bring some tourists back safely. Simple bandits could show up. Nothing too serious. I nodded and gave the scroll back to Anko-sensei.

"Good! You got all your gear squirt?" I nodded. I always kept my gear on me. I had to always keep myself armed. I learned that the hard way when I was attacked and had no gear to escape. I took a deep breath to clear my head. I saw Anko-sensei wave at me and I walked over to her and saw two people around her; both of them male.

One was very short and fat. He had a very thin mustache that was gray. He had no hair on his head and had a very disturbing grin on his face. He had a slick black suit on. Who wears a suit as a tourist?

The other was tall. He had thick black sunglasses on. His hair was pitch black that was in random waves. It looked extremely greasy. He wore a black yukata. From what I could tell he did not wear a shirt under it. The look on his face was making my skin crawl.

I looked at Anko-sensei and she turned to the two. "So, you are the two we have to escort to Nami?" I saw the short man grin larger.

"Ah, yes. My name is Naoya. My friend's name is Kento. We are glad you two are going to escort us to Nami no Kuni." The way Naoya-san had said escort made my skin grow cold. I glanced at Anko-sensei and saw her shake her head. I just kept a straight face. I saw Anko-sensei take a step forward in front of me slightly.

"Yea, meet us at the main gate in one hour. Come on squirt." I walked out with Anko-sensei.

As soon as the door closed I saw Anko-sensei turn to me. "Those guys creeped you out, right?" I nodded. "You know that's how some clients are right?" I nodded. That was part of being a kunoichi. "Well, we have an hour squirt." I saw Anko-sensei start to walk away. "Have fun!" I saw Anko-sensei suddenly disappeared in a swirl of leaves. With a sigh I started to walk to the village gate. I had nowhere else to be.

* * *

I looked up and saw the two creepy men walking toward me. I saw the both of them smile larger and larger as they came closer to me. I wanted to burn them to nothing with Amaterasu but they were a paycheck and as long as they only looked then I would tolerate them. Anything other than that then they will see why I can kill jounin without breaking a sweat. Both stopped a little distance away from me. I saw Naoya shuffle a little closer to me. "Oh what's this? Where is your sensei, squirt?" I narrowed my eyes at the man. "Oh does girly not like being called squirt?" I just closed my eyes at the man. He was really dumb. Yea, lets insult our protection. Nothing wrong with that plan. Idiots. "Hey, I'm talking to you." I opened my eyes to see Naoya scowling. "Bitch, I paid for your services and when I tell you to talk you talk." I just leveled a gaze at him.

"She doesn't talk." I looked over to my left to see Anko-sensei was there. No doubt watching my interaction with our clients. "And it would be wise to not insult her. If she wanted she could even kill me." I saw the two men pale. Good now they feared me. I gave Anko-sensei a small smile in thanks. I saw her smile back until she looked back at the two clients. "Also, I hope you both know your contract only says protection. Nothing else. So any action that you two try on us will cancel out the contract and we will leave you." I saw both men nod quickly. "Good, squirt take the lead. Then the clients and I'll take the rear." I nodded and started to walk out of the village.

* * *

Three days later

* * *

I was walking down the road with everyone behind me. I felt something was off. I looked back and saw both men looking away. I looked back at Anko-sensei and saw her tap her butt. I frowned. So those two were looking at my butt. Whatever. As long as they did not do anything to me then I'll tolerate it. With my mind set I looked forward again.

About an hour later I could feel people in the tree line around us. I suddenly felt someone grab me and immobilize me from behind. I turned my head slightly to see Naoyo-san holding me. I looked back further and saw Kento-san holding Anko-sensei. Neither of us struggling. In fact Anko-sensei was smiling and I knew why. These two men had no idea who they were dealing with. I heard shuffling from the treeline and I saw at least thirty men each with a random assortment of weapons in their hands. Oh, that's a lot of guys. One stepped forward. He only had black ripped pants on. He had a crossed out Kiri Hitai-ate."Ah, what a great day. Two leaf ninja, kunoichi at that!" I saw the men cheer around their leader. "Good job Naoyo, Kento." I could feel the man holding me smirk. "Now, men we have a choice, hold the ninja for ransom." I could feel the dark intent roll off of them. "Or we could have some fun." I heard the men roar in excitement. Through the sound I heard one distinct sound. Laughing. The area silenced until the laughing was the only sound. I looked to where the sound was coming from, it was Anko-sensei.

I saw the leader walk up to her and slap her. She just kept on laughing. "What the hell is so funny bitch?" I watched as Anko-sensei calmed herself down.

"Its just the fact that a C ranked bingo book ninja, from Kiri none the less, thinks they can hold me, much less the squirt." I saw the ninja go to hit her. He hit her so hard that she was flung out of the hold. She landed on the ground unconscious. I heard the man scoff.

"So much for.." Anko-sensei sudden went up in smoke and in her place was a random bandit. " What the hell?" Suddenly the surrounding bandits fell down, blood running out of their throats. I felt the man holding me tighten his grip.

"Hey, if you don't come out then I'll kill the girl." I heard a chuckle sound all around me.

"As if you could." I felt the man tighten his grip on my neck. I got sick of this and started to release a massive amount of chakra. I felt the man fly away from me and I heard a distinct thunk of him hitting a tree. "Holy shit squirt. Your chakra surge was so strong it made him fly!" I saw Anko-sensei suddenly appear in front of Naoyo-san. She slit his throat with one swift motion. With that done we turned to the last man standing. The C ranked ninja. I saw the man was sweating, probably from seeing all of his men wiped out.

"Hold on now. This was all a joke." he started to back away from us as far as he could. "Please don't kill me. I don't want to die." I could hear him crying. I looked to Anko-sensei and she put a finger to her neck and dragged it across. I nodded. My orders clear.

I added a little chakra to my left hand and felt the weight in it. I quickly strapped the quiver on my back and pulled out a arrow and notched it. I activated my Sharingan and pulled back. I lined up the shot and released. I saw the arrow fly in slow motion into, then through, the heart of the ninja. I knew he was dead before he hit the ground. I glanced at Anko-sensei. I saw her nod her head. "Good job squirt. Let's get the head and return to konoha." I nodded and walked towards the body. I got to the body and made a sword out of chakra. I cut off the head and pulled out a scroll and sealed the head. I turned to Anko-sensei and nodded. "Let's go." I followed as Anko-sensei ran back towards home.

* * *

One day later

* * *

We finally got to the village gates. I saw the two gate guards sitting. Anko-sensei walked up to the two and I followed. "Hey you two, we need to be signed in." I saw one of the guards walk up with a clipboard.

"Anko Mitarashi and Chikara Uzumaki." I saw him write something down. "Mission status?"

"Mission was a trap by a C rank Nukenin and bandits. They were all wiped out." I saw the guard write more stuff down.

"Okay, go on in." I saw Anko-sensei nod and we both walked in.

"Squirt." I looked to Anko-sensei. "I know how you Uzumaki's like raman. I'd offer you a bowl with a good mission done but with the only good raman stand closed down now I don't know what to say." I stayed silent. It was true that Uzumaki do like raman. Baa-san did, Naruto did, I did to. I also knew the stand she was talking about. "How about dango instead?" I thought for a second and nodded my head. At first I wanted to refuse but I needed connections in the village and plus I had to keep Anko-sensei happy or she could spill the secrets of my Sharingan around. "Okay, follow me." I followed Anko-sensei as we casually walked down the street.

We ended up at a little dango shop. I saw Anko-sensei stroll right in and I followed. I saw a dark smokey room. I saw all the occupants of the room look to Anko-sensei then to me. I saw the entire room was filled with only men except for Anko-sensei and I. Anko-sensei walked to an empty table and sat down. I followed her actions and sat down. I saw Anko-sensei raise her hand and I heard a gruff voice grumble in the background. After a few minutes a man with a leather apron walked up and put a large plate of dango and a bottle on the table. I saw the man glance at me. "Hey, is she old enough to be in here?"

"She's a kunoichi." I saw the man nod and walked away. I saw Anko-sensei start to dig into the dango and sake. I just watched her massacre the sweets and alcohol. When half the plate was gone Anko-sensei looked at me with an odd look. "Why aren't you eating." I looked at Anko-sensei. I shrugged. Anko-sensei picked up a stick and handed it to me. I took it and sniffed the dango. It smelled alright. With that I chomped down on the first dango. I saw Anko-sensei staring at me intensely. I swallowed the dango and shrugged and ate the second one. I saw Anko-sensei then passed me the bottle. Seeing as Anko-sensei had not tricked me yet I drank the liquid. I swallowed the liquid in the bottle and felt the strong burning sensation in my throat. What the fuck did I just drink? I grabbed my throat and sent some suiton chakra to it. I felt water coat my throat and cleanse the burning. I glared at Anko-sensei, who was grinning. "How do you like sake squirt?" I just kept glaring at Anko-sensei. "Well, that was a good meal." I looked at the plate and it was now empty. How did she eat that much so quickly? I went to look back at Anko-sensei to see that she was gone and in her place was a note. 'Meet me tomorrow at Forest of Death. Also thanks for the meal.' What did she mean thanks for the meal? I looked up and saw the man who brought us the dango.

"So, I guess you gotta pay for the meal." I looked at the man. I looked to the note and sighed. I pulled out a pen and wrote on the back of the note. I gave it to the man. "Put it on Anko-san's tab?" I nodded. The man then grinned. "You are the first to be smart enough to say that." The man then walked away with a slight laugh. I got up and left the building.

As I walked out and started to walk toward training fourteen. About halfway there I felt three civilians following me. Only reason I knew was that I could hear them attempting to hide from me. I sighed. Civilians were really no threat to me, but if I didn't hurt them badly then more civilians might try to attack me like these idiots were thinking. I decided that it would be best to just leave them in the dust. I withdrew the chakra from my bracers and applied chakra to my legs. I jumped to a rooftop and sped off leaving the morons behind.

I arrived at the training ground. I looked around for anyone and saw it was all clear. With that I walked into the forested area. I walked for about ten minutes before I arrived at a large round clearing. I walked to the largest tree around the clearing and put my hand on the very subtle black ink on it. I focused some chakra on it and saw a thin blue bubble appear around the clearing before turning invisible. it was a barrier jutsu called Kekkai: Chakura hoji kihō. I developed it to mask high amounts of chakra. I focused on my chakra and made the clone sign. 'Kage bushin no jutsu.' I made about two hundred clones filling about half the field. Each started to do my mental orders whether it be chakra control exercises or mastering a jutsu. I looked to my right and saw one single clone waiting for me.

I knew it already had its orders as I saw a paper seal in its hand. I went into the lotus position and focused inward past my chakra. 'Kurama-sensei, I would like to build my tolerance.' I felt a rush of new chakra fill my core. I felt a large burning sensation flow through all of my body. I took hold of the chakra and started to mold it around my body. I could feel sweat pouring out of my body.

"You have achieved one tail." I internally nodded. That was were my limit was. I could get to one tail with a lot of concentration. I could last about thirty seconds in one tail state until I berserk. I felt the burning increase then nothing.

I opened my eyes and saw the dark sky. I slowly got up and saw all the clones were gone. As I stood upright I felt some paper crinkle. I ripped off the seal on me and walked over to the sealing tree. I deactivated the barrier and walked to my apartment.

* * *

I leaned up against the fence around the Forest of Death. I was currently waiting for Anko-sensei to arrive so we could train or go on a mission. I saw leaves whip around then a figure appeared in the leaves. I saw Anko-sensei walk up to me with a frown on her face. When she got to me she pulled out a scroll. I took the scroll and read it. 'C rank mission. Basic mission for stopping bandits attacking a small village nearby.' I looked to Anko-sensei. Why was she showing me this now?

"The Uchiha brat." I frowned. Of course something had to be linked to him. "Heard me request a C rank and then demanded one himself." I felt like something annoying was going to happen. "I was going to just leave but then his sensei came up and said that his team could handle a C rank as long as they had a little extra help and requested that we be sent with his team on this mission." I frowned. So, in essence Uchiha-san took the mission Anko-sensei and I were suppose to do and made it their mission with us tacked on instead of the other way around. Not too sure how I felt about that. Whatever, not like I could do anything about it. I pulled out a scroll and wrote on it. I handed it to Anko-sensei. I saw her read and then nod. "Yeah, that makes sense. I'll tell team six's sensei about this." I nodded. I had just asked if in case of an emergency where she and team six's sensei were out for whatever reason that I would take command. I did this because I know how Uchiha-san was and would try to take leadership and abuse the power, just like he did with his Sharingan.

I saw Anko-sensei hold out her hand. I grabbed it and felt the world twist and blur slightly before clearing up again. We now were at the front gates. I looked around and saw four people already there.

One was a thin average high man wearing normal jonin clothes. That would be team six's sensei. If I recalled his face he was Seion something. Nothing out of the normal about him, in fact he looked incredibly generic but that worked for him. I saw him look at me and nod.

I looked at the only female on the team, Soyokaze Hinoko, the girl I had to fight for the first match in the genin exams. She still had the same outfit on and was giving me a scowl.

The third person I saw was Dōdō. He had a clan name but refused to ever tell anyone and I never cared enough to look into it. He had brown hair and was wearing a black jacket with black pants. All in all he screamed I'm a ninja when he wasn't in the shadows. He was giving me a blank expression.

My eyes turned to the last member of the team six. Mugen Uchiha. He had the classic Uchiha getup on. I saw that he was just staring at me with his Sharingan active. He liked to always keep it active since he got it. He was giving me a cold look and I could feel that he had a dark intent for me and I had a guess as to what it was. However, I ignored him. He couldn't touch me without dying either from the jonin around us or myself and a little Amaterasu. Oh that would be ironic. The last Uchiha wiped out by a non-Uchiha using the Sharingan. I put those thoughts on hold. I couldn't kill him and it would be best not to think about it. With that I looked to Anko-sensei. I saw her nod and she walked over to Seion-sensei and start to whisper to him.

I felt Hinoko-san and Uchiha-san walk up to me. I saw Uchiha-san glare at me with his Sharingan. It would have been intimidating if I did not have a stronger eye myself and plus Kurama-sensei making me immune to the fear effect of the Sharingan. "Uzumaki, I will get what I want from you." I just looked back at him uncaring. He couldn't do a thing to me and I knew it, but I was curious on what he wanted exactly; not enough to ask though.

I saw Hinoko-san push her way past Uchiha-san. "I will get you back ice bitch." I just kept my gaze on her eyes. Making her back up slightly. I saw Anko-sensei and Seion-sensei walk up behind the two foolish genin. I saw Anko-sensei cough into her hand.

"What do you two think you're doing to my apprentice?" I saw Hinoko-san and Uchiha-san whip around wide eyed. I knew this was about to get good. I saw Anko-sensei's smile grow. "Because if you were going to do something then I'd have to show you why I was feared both before and after the war." I saw everyone but us pale. There were some tales about Anko-sensei. Like about how she made a venom that literally melted your organs. I saw Anko-sensei's smile fade slightly. "Anyway, we need to get moving." I saw everyone nod. I saw everyone pick up backpacks. I saw Seion-sensei look at Anko-sensei and me.

"Umm.. Not to be rude but where are your backpacks?" I pulled out a scroll from my hip pouch. I looked over to Anko-sensei and nodded.

"Squirt here knows how seal objects." I saw Seion-sensei go slightly wide eyed while my peers were just looking confused at me. Why, I had no idea. "Anyway, let's get moving." I saw Anko-sensei start to walk away. I quickly caught up, leaving team six at the village gate. I as we walked I mentally prepared myself to the challenges in the near future on not just the bandits but dealing with Uchiha-san and his dark desire.

* * *

Translation List

Doton: Doryū Taiga - Earth style: Earth Flow River

Doton: Dosekiryū - Earth style: Earth Dragon

Jinchūriki - Power of the human sacrifice

Mangekyō Sharingan - Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye

Kekkai jutsu: Chakura hoji kihō - Barrier jutsu: Chakra holding bubble

Seion - Quiet

* * *

Please remember that the contest is still going. Who is the mother of Chikara? The prize will be able to choose the pairing for the story (minus Kurama and Mugen Uchiha).

* * *

Next chapter - Chikara's Silence Shattered: Burn Amaterasu Burn!


	3. Chapter 3 - Chikara's Silence Shatters

Scarlet Curse

Chapter 3 - Chikara's Silence Shatters: Burn Amaterasu Burn!

I do not own Naruto in anyway

* * *

Hey everyone. Sorry about how late this update has came out. I've been really busy with my job and college and, well, life in general. So, speaking of that I want to say that I'm going to be updating less often for a while. Maybe one a month. Again this is because of college and jobs and stuff like that. However to make up for the longer waits I'll try to make huge chapters. Hopefully around 15,000 to 20,000 words per chapter (After this one). Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please remember that if you think you know who Chikara's mother is please PM me so I can put your name in the contest.

update - 10/20/14 - I changed the name of the jutsu in this chapter. I feel as the new name is more suited than the previous one.

* * *

We had been walking for about ten minutes. The village gates a good distance behind us."Okay, let's get the pecking order down here." I stopped and looked over to Anko-sensei. She pointed to herself. "I'm the main leader, I have overall call on all situations." She then pointed to Seion-sensei. "Seion-san would be next, if I'm out for any reason then he's takes order." I saw Anko-sensei then point her finger toward the Uchiha-san. I saw him gain a huge smirk. "Then Chikara-san is next." I saw Hinoko-san and Uchiha-san snap their heads toward me. It only made sense. I had more experience in combat and had completed another C rank mission, while this was their first. I saw Hinoko-san step forward.

"Anko-sensei, why does the ice bitch get to be next in line? Shouldn't someone with actually comunationation ability be team leader." I saw Anko-sensei tap her chin, like she was in thoughtful thinking.

"You know you're right." I saw Hinoko-san smile. "However," And there it goes. "Chikara-san not only has more skill than you or anyone else on your team, minus Seion-san, she has also completed another C rank mission and tell me this girly." I felt Anko-sensei's aura gain a sinister tone. "When the time comes can you kill without a single thought?" I saw all the genins faces pale. They all slowly turned their heads toward me.

"Y..You're telling me that the ice bitch as k...killed?" I looked at Hinoko-san dead in the eyes. I saw her shudder and look away from me. Maybe she feared me now. Not liked I cared, she couldn't do a thing to me.

"Anymore arguments?" I saw no one make a move. "Good let's go." We all started to move again. With Anko-sensei and myself in front with the genin in the middle and Seion-sensei in the back.

* * *

Two days later

* * *

I stopped next to Anko-sensei. She turned and looked to the group. "Okay, we are near the mission location." I saw her pull out a scroll. "The mission is to look for a artifact. It supposedly has the ability to change peoples minds." Genjutsu for civilians. That's all I need. "It says that it is a necklace that is a circle with paintings of a black and white vortex." She snapped the scroll shut and pulled out a map. "Gather around." We did, she started to mark the map into four sections. "This is the map of the area. Since we have a large group we will be splitting up. My self and Seion-san will take a section by ourselves, same with you Chikara-san." I heard a light growling coming from Uchiha-san.

"Why does she get to go by herself?" I saw Anko-sensei glare at him.

"Because she has a lot of experience in forests." How does she know that? "She can take on any bandit without trouble unlike you three who will have problems." I saw Seion-sensei shift positions.

"Anko-san, I think that my team is not ready to go alone. They will need someone more experienced to protect them. I will go with them." I saw Anko-sensei frown but nod.

"Okay, we'll split the areas into thirds then." I saw her mark the map. "Study your area and keep your radios on. Leave when you're ready. Be back here in by evening of four days, with or without the artifact." With that I saw her hook up her radio to her ear and then disappear. I followed her actions.

I jumped through the trees. I was thinking of how I was going to find something as small as a necklace in such a large area. I made the clone sign. 'Kage bushin no jutsu.'. I scanned over the fifty clones I made. I gave a nod and they all vanished from my sight. They knew their orders and would dispel when they found it. With that done I pulled out a scroll and started to read about make your own jutsu, a subject meant only from elite jounin.

* * *

Two days later

* * *

I sighed as my clones had not found anything yet. I had already read through all of my scrolls and I had nothing to do. I couldn't train because I had to be in top shape. All I had to do was sit there in my tree and wait until my clones found something or something interesting came to me. I heard a muffled scream. Well, come to me it is. I took off silently toward where I heard the scream.

I landed above a small line of people. Four men with large swords that would intimidate a normal person, but I knew Zabuza's sword so I was unimpressed. Two men in front and two in back. Between all of them was three women and a young girl about my age in rags and chained to each other.

I narrowed my eyes. I wanted to intervene but that was not part of my mission. I scanned over the girls once more and found something familiar about the girl. She had chocolate brown hair, her body was extremely petite, her eyes were a light shade of green. I could tell that she was only barely alive, probably only given enough food to survive. I started at the girl and suddenly she looked up directly at me.

Thats… Thats impossible! No one except jounin should be able to sense me and this girl did. I had to get answers and I needed them now.

I let out the slightest amount of chakra and unsealed my bow and quiver. I notched the first arrow and pulled back. I activated my sharingan and took aim at the closest man near the girl. I released the arrow and saw it shred though the target. I saw the chakra in him fade. "What the hell!" I saw the men take hostages with the three older women. I saw them trying to see through the dense forest. I ran behind one man and notched another arrow. I pulled back, slightly lighter, and released. I saw the arrow fly and stick into the man's head. I saw one man put the blade closer to a woman's throat.

"Whoever the hell is out there come out now or I will kill her." I notched another arrow and started to run. I jumped and released the arrow. I saw the arrow fly perfectly into the man's arm making him drop the blade. I quickly notched another arrow to kill the last man, who looked like the last grunt. I released the arrow and saw it fly right into the man. Right after he slit the woman's neck. I already knew that she was going to die. My sharingan told me that but I didn't care. She held no importance to me. All I cared about was the girl, which she was left alone. With three men dead and one, the leader, disabled I jumped down.

I slowly walked out of the dense foliage. I saw the man attempt to grab his sword but I could tell that it was too heavy to wield with his one arm. I slowly walked up to him and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

I slowly walked to the girl in chains. I saw her and the rest of the women try backing away and trying to stay away from the body chained to them. I looked at the girl in the eyes. I saw her eyes widen. "Chi-chan?" I stopped in my tracks. There was only one person who called me that and she was dead. I looked closer at the girl. Her brown hair. Her green eyes. Everything hit me like a ton of bricks. I forced myself to swallow.

"J" My throat hurt from saying that one letter. "Jihi-c..chan." I saw the girl smile with tears in her eyes.

"Chi-chan!" I saw her attempt to stand but fell down of the chains. I quickly made my way to her and cut all the women from the chains. I saw Jihi-chan turn to them. "Nami-san, Aka-san, this is my best friend Chikara-chan." I nodded my head toward the women. "Chi-chan why are you here?"

I took out my canteen and drank some water. Once down I offered it to the others they refused. I took in a deep breath. Talking felt weird. "I'm a ninja now." I saw Jihi-chan's eyes widen.

"Has it been that long?" I nodded.

"I'm on a mission, looking for a necklace." I rubbed my throat. "Jihi-chan, what's going on? I thought you were dead." I saw Jihi-chan look down.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I saw all everyone shiver and glare at the unconscious man. Everything locked into place. I kept silent about it though. Jihi-chan would talk about it when she felt ready. My thoughts went back to the first time I meet Jihi-chan.

* * *

Flashback - Six years ago

* * *

I had just finished hunting a rabbit and was walking down the darkened streets. I had my bow and quiver strapped to my back and my hair covering my sharingan.

I turned a corner ran into someone. I dropped the rabbit as I landed on the ground. I looked up to see a girl running away with a dead rabbit in her hands. Figuring it was someone else who hunted I picked up self up and when to grab my rabbit until I saw it was missing. I snapped the pieces together and started to chase after the girl who just stole my food. I easily caught up to her as she was only a civilian. I tackled her to the ground and pinned her down with my legs. I saw the girl was about my age, had brown hair, and green eyes. I just started at the girl before grabbing the rabbit off the ground where she had dropped it. "You shouldn't steal from people." I kept my one eye glare at the girl.

"Fuck you." The girl started to struggle but I was too heavy for her to shove off. It was then I noticed that she was extremely skinny.

"You're starving to death?" The girl stopped struggling and she had tears in her eyes.

"What do you care? I'm just an orphan. Just leave me alone." I stayed on the girl though. I kept staring at her. For some reason I felt like helping this girl.

"How about we share?" I saw the girl look at me wide eyed.

"Why would you..?" I shrugged. I really had no idea myself.

"In matter a fact how about I show you how to hunt, then you can have constant meals." I saw the girl quickly nod. With that I got up and we started to walk, me leading her to the training grounds. "My name is Chikara Uzumaki by the way."

"Jihi no clan name." I nodded. For some reason I felt like Jihi would play a huge part in my life, not just now but far into the future.

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

I sighed and walked to the dead males. I pulled out the arrows in their bodies and put them back into my quiver and resealed my bow. I saw Jihi-chan walk up to me. "Chi-chan, I hate to ask you but we need your help again." I looked around and saw no enemies. "Our group was just a small section being moved to be sold. There is a large camp of slave traders up ahead. I know I have no right to ask you to help but…" I noticed as Jihi-chan's eyes grew darker.

"I'll do it. Just show me where it is and I'll take it out." I saw Jihi-chan nod and then look to the two women.

"Do you two want to come." I saw both women look at us.

"No, we just want to get away from this place as fast as possible. Sorry." With that the two women took off in some direction but I didn't care, they were not my responsibility. I turned to Jihi-chan.

"Jihi-chan, let's go." I saw Jihi-chan nod and we slowly started to walk toward the camp at a civilian pase. As we were walking I thought back to how Jihi-chan and I got separated in the first place.

* * *

Flashback - Two months after first meeting

* * *

I was sitting in our apartment. Well, it was mine but Jihi-chan lived with me and we traded off hunting duties so it was really her's as much as it was mine. We had just finished dinner and we were sitting on our little well worn out couch with nothing to do since it was night time. "Hey, Chi-chan." I looked over to Jihi-chan.

"What's up Jihi-chan?" I was her look at me or more specifically my covered eye.

"Why do you wear your hair like that? I mean everytime you go to shoot your bow you switch your bangs to the other side." I forze. I had not told Jihi-chan of my sharingan yet. Would she hate me? Would she tell other people about it? I looked Jihi-chan deep in the eye to see for any reason to lie to her. All I saw was curiosity and loyalty. Not as a master and a student but as two sisters. I took a deep breath.

"It's because of what Naruto did to me." I saw Jihi-chan gave me a confused look.

"What did you mean? Everyone knows he sealed the Kyuubi in you." I looked at the ground.

"No, he did more than just seal Kyuubi in me." I shifted my bangs to show Jihi-chan my sharingan. I heard her gasp at the red three tomoe eye.

"Is that sharingan? H..How you're not an Uchiha? Your tou-san was Namikaze and your Kaa-san was.." I glared at Jihi-chan. I felt my tomoes spin.

"Please, I'd rather not have people knowing who my mother is. They could be listening to us right now." I saw Jihi-chan slowly nod. Her eyes never leaving my red one.

"Who's eye is it?"

"Madara's." I heard Jihi-chan gasp again.

"The evil warlord that brought forth the fourth ninja war!" I nodded. I saw as Jihi-chan felt back into the couch with a huff. "Nothing is ever simple with you is it?" I smiled a little.

"If I was simple then I'd be so boring." We both started to laugh. After a few seconds I flipped my hair back. I settled back into the couch right next to Jihi-chan. "So, are you going to join the academy next year with me?" I looked over to Jihi-chan to see her thinking.

"I guess so. Even though being a combat ninja isn't really my style I'm good at tactics and hopefully genjutsu." I nodded. I knew that Jihi-chan hated full out combat and would rather think her way out of things, and even when it all went to hell she would want to make sure the least amount of people died, thus her liking of genjutsu.

"Well if you want I can start to help train you." I saw Jihi-chan look at me and nod. "Good, well we should go to sleep…" Just then we heard a knock on the door. Normally it was fine when someone knocked but it had always been daytime and I had my gear one. Right now we had nothing but our PJ's on. I looked at Jihi-chan and shook my head. Something about this didn't feel right.

We quietly made our way to our bedroom with all my gear. Halfway there we heard the door being kicked down with no effort. That meant shinobi. This was bad. We quickly made our way to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"She's over here!" A heavy male voice cut through the door. I heard two sets of sandals clacking on the floor. I had just grabbed my senbon holder and pulled one out when the door was broken down again. I saw a man in a with a tan flack jacket, with a huge beard and bald head. Another man walked in after him who was a normal looking guy with the matching flak jacket. Both had one thing that scared me the most, an Iwa headband.

I threw a senbon at the bearded man but it got stopped by the jacket. I heard the man chuckle. I during the chuckle I saw Jihi-chan take a taijutsu stance next to me. "What's this two brats?" I saw the man pull out the senbon and snap it. "Which one's which?" I saw the normal lookng guy study us.

"The target is blond you idiot." I saw the bearded man glare at the normal guy

"Well what do we do with the other one?" I saw the normal guy give Jihi-chan a creepy glare.

"Let me handle her. You deal with the target." I heard the bearded man grunt. Then he slowly walked toward me while the other man walked toward Jihi-chan. I wanted to protect Jihi-chan but I couldn't as a jounin level ninja was attacking me.

I was barely able to dodge as I uncovered my sharingan. I saw the jounin wait just a second. I used that second and pulled out another senbon and threw it at his head. I saw it hit and bounce off the headband. The man chuckled again. I dodged another fist but felt pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw his foot planted there. I nearly doubled over in pain but forced myself to stay standing. If I fell then Jihi-chan would have no chance.

I heard a shriek from my side. I looked over to see Jihi-chan being held down by her throat by the normal looking guy, however, he had a evil glint in his eye. I felt something thin wrap around me. I looked down to see ninja wire holding my arms at my side. I saw the man I was fighting holding the end of the wire. He sat down next to me with a sigh. I looked over to him with a curious glance. The man noticed me and gave me a sad look. "Ah, I am sorry to say but your friend will never be the same." I heard a tearing sound from where Jihi-chan was and saw the ninja holding the cloth that was once Jihi-chan's shirt. I went wide eyed at struggled against the wires holding me.

I saw Jihi-chan's tears spilling out of her eyes. I watched as the ninja tore off Jihi-chan's pants. I continued to struggle against the wires, I soon felt blood running out of cuts the wires made. I felt a stinging pain, however, it was not from the cuts but from my left eye. I let the feeling take over and felt more chakra flow to my eye. Suddenly I saw the man on top of Jihi-chan ignite into black flames.

I heard screaming come from the disgusting man as he was slowly burnt to a blackened corpse. I let the chakra recede back and saw the flames go out. The wires holding me gave some slack and I got them off with a little struggle. When I finished I looked over to Jihi-chan but saw she was gone. I looked to my side and saw the bearded man was also gone. I quickly tried to get up but felt lightheaded. I lost my vision for a second and fell down on my butt. I closed my eyes and tried to get a grip on the vision. After a few seconds I could see correctly.

My first instinct was to run after Jihi-chan but I knew she was already out of the village by now and since I hosted Kurama-sensei they would not let me leave the village without a very very good reason. With that I sat down and waited for someone to come and see what the chakra spikes were.

* * *

Every since that day I swore to myself to silence until I saved Jihi-chan. I only cared about training to get stronger until I could protect everyone important to me, even cutting off all emotions. I looked over to Jihi-chan who was walking while looking at the ground. I could see a far off look in her eyes. I have no idea how bad she was treated since she was taken but now that she's back I will make sure she is never hurt again. No cost is too much.

I saw Jihi-chan turn her head to me and point forward. "The camp is ahead. Please wipe out all of the men there." I nodded.

"What about the women?" I saw her look away.

"Many of them are too broken. Too many." I nodded and took a deep breath. With that I took chakra from my weights. I planned on taken out the camp with one jutsu. I launched upward into the trees and started to move forward.

I got to a large clearing and saw over twenty tents sent up in seemingly random positions. Every so often there was a fire pit and near each pit there was a cage full of women in rags. I felt rage pulse through me. I felt a little bit of Kurama-sensei's chakra mix with mine. I couldn't help but smirk. These beasts were finished. I did a set of handsigns 'Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu' I formed a massive whirling vortex in front of me, it was almost the size of the trees in the area. I could sense the panic in the bandits. I did not care. I released the wave and watched as the wave ripped and tore apart not only the tents but also every person in its way.

After half a minute the water finally ran out. I looked at the once filled clearing that was now a torn path of raw mud and blood. I was about to turn back to get Jihi-chan but was stopped when I felt a decently large chakra reserve, about ANBU level. I looked back to where the camp use to be and saw some large humanoid thing rise from the mud.

I activated my sharingan and saw the figure was indeed the source of chakra and was in fact human. They had huge muscles that made the Raikage look small. I saw him look around and then he suddenly looked at me then just disappeared, without any chakra usage. I jumped back as my sharingan saw him punch the branch I was on. I saw the man more easily now.

He was as muscular as I thought, quite obvious as he did not have a shirt on. He had small gray shorts on and he had a huge black mane of black spiky hair. The oddest thing about him was the metal helmet with two squares where his eyes were. I saw his muscles straining from just standing there. I looked him in the eye to use my sharingan but only saw the black pits from the helmet. I jumped back as he smashed the branch I was standing at again. If I did not have my sharingan I wouldn't have survived the first attack.

I glared at the man. This must have been the leader because if anyone was stronger than they would have survived to. This meant that this was a one on one battle and I was only barely while I doubt I could even injury him under all of that muscle. Suddenly I felt a gentle tug in my head. **"What the hell." **I was going to retort but had to dodge a sudden overhead smash from the muscle bound freak. **"Uzumaki, what the hell is that?"** I kept my sharingan eye on the man.

'A bandit leader, and a good one at that.' I heard Kurama-sensei mutter something.

"**I see. Uzuamki, with your current body you will die." **I jumped back from a combo set from the brute. I suddenly felt intense pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw his fist planned deep into me. I felt blood run out of my mouth. He was so fast that sharingan can't keep up with him. I felt my limbs lose feeling. **"I will not die!" **I felt a searing pain in my right eye. I wanted to close my eye but couldn't. Suddenly I felt the world around me distort and bend. My vision was slowly fading but for some reason the brute stayed in focus. In fact he was looking around to.

Soon the world distorted so much that we were only surrounded by darkness. Suddenly I felt an insane amount of pain in my right eye as I felt liquid run out of it. 'K...Kurama-sensei, what is th...this?'

"**This is** **Tokoyami no yuganda sekai. This 'world' is made of total darkness such as the name applies. The purity of this darkness is fatal to all, even Kami-sama, so I forced your right eye to evolve to the mangekyō sharingan." **I took it all in and thought for a second.

'Then why am I and mister muscle over there not dead?" I heard a dark chuckle.

"**Total darkness is more subtle than that. You slowly fade into the darkness when you are here. It takes time about ten minutes before you 'die', no heaven, no hell. just emptyness." **I paled at this.

'How long can I be in here then?' I was legitimately worried. I left Jihi-chan all alone.

"**With your mangekyō sharingan about thirty seconds longer than normal. If you had eternal mangekyō sharingan then about another two to three minutes. If you had the perfect rinnegan then about twenty minutes total." **I let that sink in. Even with eyes that were thousands of times more powerful than the rinnegan you could only last twenty minutes in this world. **"However, this jutsu has a major drawback." **I waited for the worse. **"You can only use this one time every few weeks as this makes your right eye completely blind." **I sighed slightly. That was one big annoyance. **"However, I can repair this damage. However use it before I repair your eye then it will damage your eye so bad that even I couldn't heal it even with that cursed Senju's help." **I knew he was speaking of Tsunade Senju.

'Let us go then and leave him to his fate.' I felt a mental nod and felt more pain in my right eye as the world of nothing bended out of my view and the real world bend into view. I felt air enter my lungs and realized that I didn't breath in the Tokoyami no yuganda sekai. I looked around and saw that I was in the same exact place as before except it took me much longer to realize this because, as Kurama-sensei said, I was blind in my right eye.

I slowly moved around in the area for a little bit to get use to the change in depth perception. After getting it mostly down I started to tree jump my way back to Jihi-chan. When I got back I saw Jihi-chan sleeping against a mossy tree. I walked over to her and shook her shoulder. I saw her slowly open her eyes and stare right at my eyes. I saw her slowly go wide eyed. "Chi-chan, what happened to your right eye?" What did she mean right eye? My eye should be normal except I'm blind.

"Wait, what is wrong with it?" I saw her stare at my right eye with my left.

"It's completely red, like your sharingan but without the tomoes. or pupil " Did my eye have chakra still running through it? I couldn't feel if chakra was going to my eye. I laid down next to Jihi-chan and closed my eyes as the sun rays warmed my face.

"I had to use a new kinjutsu I made. It uses my right eye and forces it to a mangekyō sharingan state. Unfortunately, this also temporarily blinds me." I saw Jihi-chan go wide eyed. She suddenly grabbed me and hugged me. I felt my shirt getting wet as she buried her face into it.

"I'm so sorry Chi-chan. If I knew." I her sniffle. "If I knew it would cost you your sight." I gently put my arms on her shoulders and pried her off of me.

"Jihi-chan, what part of temporary don't you get?" I saw Jihi-chan blush at her mistake. I smiled gently at my old friend. She sat back down here she was originally and we both just sat there in silence. Neither of us really needing to say anything to each other. We both already knew what happened in our time away. I was hated by the civilians and she was, well, even I won't guess at the horrors she's been through. After awhile I noticed it was getting dark.

"Hey, Jihi-chan." I saw Jihi-chan slightly shift her head toward me.

"What is it Chi-chan?" I pointed to the sky and the rising moon.

"It's getting dark out. Do you have a place we can stay?" I saw Jihi-chan give me a questioning look.

"What do you mean? Where have you been staying?" I pointed up into the trees. I saw Jihi-chan give me a motherly look.

"Why have you been sleeping in trees? If I know you, which I do, you have a tent pack." I looked away from the gaze. She always did this to me. One moment she's my friend, then my sister, then my mother. Sometimes she confused me on why she acted liked like that but after awhile a grew to enjoy the feeling.

"I didn't want the hassle of putting it up and taking it down. Why does it matter? I can't get sick anyway." I saw Jihi-chan give me a sharp glare.

"Because I said so! Now set it up." I gave Jihi-chan a glare myself but got up and started to put up the tent.

After the tent was sent up we went inside and went to sleep or tried in my case. I just couldn't believe that Jihi-chan was really alive and with me right now. I always imagined the moment we would meet up again and our lives going back to what it once was. That was when I was still young. I knew our lives would never be like the past. Me with my ninja training and other such things and then Jihi-chan with the horrors that she had to suffer through. I then remembered I was actually on a mission right now. I would have to report to Anko-sensei in the morning about Jihi-chan. With my plans for the morning set I closed my eyes and let Jihi-chan's breathing lull me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up when I heard shuffling of footsteps outside. I heard a low whisper. "Hey, you think anyone is in there?" I heard some clanking metal. Someone shifting position I think.

"Maybe, let's find out." I quickly pulled out sendon from the holder on my leg and held them in position to fire. The instant that flap opens I was going to rain a metal storm on the intruder. I heard the zipper being pulled open slowly, almost noiseless, whoever was doing this had a lot of practice. As soon as the flap was open I heard something shift next to me. I looked over and saw Jihi-chan waking up. I flashed my sharingan and put her into a sleeping genjutsu just as I threw the sendon on the intruder. I heard the man scream. I deactivated my eye and looked over to the bandit.

He had multiple sendon sticking out of him, all slightly left of vital areas. I missed the kill because of my blindness. I ignored the annoying thought and dash using what little space I had and shouldered him out of the tent with myself. As we landed I gave the man a solid punch to his head and saw him go limp. Dead or out cold, didn't matter to me.

I slowly got up and looked around. I saw no one else around. I activated my sharingan to look for chakra signatures. I saw a signature standing in the tree just of the rim of the clearing. I looked closely at the figure and saw that they had ANBU level chakra and I could tell they were suppressing the chakra, if the dark colour of it was anything to go by. I looked up to the figure and gasped as I saw a pair of blood red eyes looking back at me. There was only one other person to have the sharingan and that amount of chakra. I mentally calmed myself from the person's gaze. I had no chance against this monster.

"Hmmm… So you're his child. Ironic." I saw the figure jump down and walk into my actual vision. He stood with a gray high collar shirt with no sleeves and dark pants. I saw his sharingan morph in the eternal mangekyō sharingan. I then saw his left eye morph into a forcibly matured rinnegan. The sharingan red blocking out the purple that's suppose to fill the eye. Before stood the most dangerous criminal in the entire elemental nations, said to be able to face Naruto head on and tie, something that Madara could not even do, Sasuke Uchiha.

I slowly started to back toward the tent. I need to get Jihi-chan and get out of here. No one in the immediate area could even hold a candle to him. I as I made my way I saw him smirk. "Trying to get your friend and leave?" I felt my blood run cold. I looked back and saw Jihi-chan standing out of the tent with another Sasuke standing behind her with a sword put to her neck.

I turned back toward the real Sasuke, at least I think he was the real Sasuke. "What do you want?" I saw Sasuke smirk again.

"I want two things, one of them I can get now the other I have to wait." I stood stock still. I may not be able to handle him for long but I would die so Jihi-chan could escape. I slowly sent chakra to my sharingan and morphed it to the mangekyō sharingan and started to fuel Amaterasu for a instant release. "One of them will be you." I got into my taijutsu stance. Sasuke however didn't even react to this, like I wasn't a threat, which I wasn't. "The other is my son." I slowly widened my eyes. Sasuke was after his son? So he was after Mugen-san, but why? Nevermind that, he was also after me and that's more important that Mugen-san. "However," I focused on Sasuke again and saw his stare directed at me. "I want to test those eyes of yours, or well, eye." I felt my mangekyō sharingan spin. "Here's the game." I heard saw the clone Sasuke and Jihi-chan stand perpendicular to me. "I will use Amaterasu and you will block it with yours. Should you fail, well, your friend could due without being burnt to death." I glared at the monster before me. I had to accept, he would kill her anyway, at least I had a chance this way.

"Ready, begin!" I saw black flames speed out of his eye as did my eye. The two flames collided and and screeching noise was made. I saw bits of black fire shoot off and land of the ground but I soon ignored it and solely focused on the jutsu to keep my friend alive.

I had no idea how long it had been but I was running out of chakra, while Sasuke barely looked winded. I saw my flames slowly start to fade and draw closer and closer to Jihi-chan. I saw in her eye that she accepted that she was going to die and closed her eyes. I felt tears slowly fall out of my eyes. I had one ace up my sleeve and to use it now. I looked inside myself and felt for Kurama-sensei's chakra.

I slowly added his chakra to my system. I felt my chakra recharging from this. I was back at full but I knew Sasuke could keep this up longer than I could. I slowly added more and more yokai to my system. I felt the initial release state take over. "I can not lose!" I saw as my flames gained a red tint to them and slowly push back Sasuke's, still too slow though. I started to add more yokai to my system. I felt myself go into one tail state, but this felt different than before, more complete. I looked around me and saw that, instead of a red fox cloak covering me, it was golden and took a monstrous shape. I ignored it for the moment as I need to save Jihi-chan's life. I added all the chakra I could to my sharingan and saw the flames lose their red tint to turn to pure golden colour.I felt a huge surge of power and channeled it all to the jutsu. **"I WILL NOT LOSE!" ** I flames blew past Sasuke's and consumed not only him but most of the forest behind him. I watched as the golden flames consumed all to nothing. I stopped channeling chakra and yokai and saw the flames disappear as did my golden cloak.

I felt weak. So, weak. I saw my vision slowly start to fade just as Jihi-chan entered my vision.

* * *

I opened my eyes and felt a thing watching me. I slowly not up and saw I was in a place of absolute whiteness. There was nothing I could see in any direction other than white. I slowly got up and stopped as my vision swam. **"Careful Uzumaki, no one has survived what you just have achieved." **I spun around as I heard Kurama-sensei only to see nothing. I then focused on the white around me and noticed that it was not actually white but a very pale purple.

Suddenly I saw three large rings with tomoes on them move into my vision. "What the hell is going on?" I heard a deep rumbling as the ground shook.

"**You are standing on my eye Uzumaki." **I looked around more carefully and noticed that the tomoes and rings were indeed focused on me. I used some chakra and ran away from the black objects. **"Yes, Uzumaki, all your questions will soon be answered. Just keep running." **I did as the voice told me. I was running for what seemed like hours when I noticed something tan coming into view. Knowing I was getting close to my destination I ran faster.

I reached the tan stuff. I stepped on it and felt a very solid surface, very different to the… eye… I was standing on. Nothing could be this big. Could it? It was easily hundreds if not thousands times bigger than what Kurama-sen…. Kurama should be. I started to run of the new surface.

After running for what seemed like hours I could finally feel gravity taking effect. I let it do it's job as I felt the wind hit my face. After a little bit I started to get worried. I was still falling and still saw tan and now only tan and I was pretty sure I hit terminal velocity. I just sighed and let my mind wander.

I noticed something white reach my eye again. I was about to grown but noticed that it was different than before. I used some chakra and sution manipulation to slow down. I hit the ground with a soft crunch. I saw it was snow. Where the hell was I that there was snow? **"Your mindscape." **I thought about what he said. It made sense, in a way.

"Where are you Kurama?" I heard more rumbling, coming from the object I just left.

"**Kurama was never here."** I paled. If Kurama was never here then what the hell is in the seal!? What the fuck did I have inside me!? I ran as fast as I could away from whatever the fuck this thing was. After a few minutes of running I looked back and saw what I was standing on.

It was monstrous, looking just like my golden chakra cloak. It huge, just like I though, several thousands times bigger than what Kurama would have been. I was spread arms and tails wide open each connected to chains that meet up at five different locations. I noticed that one tail was actually waving free unlike the nine other tails. In front of me was the Juubi, the monster sealed inside of me.

* * *

Translation List

Jihi - Mercy

Nami - Wave

Aka - Red

Tokoyami no yuganda sekai - Distorted world of everlasting darkness (This is the justu I talked about at the start of the story. I would like to thank my friend again for thinking of this jutsu)

* * *

Remember to Vote! The winner will pick the pairing for the story!

* * *

Next chapter - Moment of Truth: Hero or Bastard?


	4. Chapter 4 - Moment of Truth

Scarlet Curse

Chapter 4 - Moment of Truth: Hero or Bastard

I do not own Naruto in anyway

* * *

So before this story starts I have a new poll on my profile page (and one at the end of the chapter). This is about attempting to get a Narutopedia fanon page for my OC characters. I wrote out a lot of the details on the poll but in essence it would be a place to get more detailed information on each character. This would be updated with every chapter (chapter first then wiki page). Up to you guys if you want me to go through the effort (or little effort? Never attempted this before) for this.

And people who read the story, I'd really appreciate it if you'd vote. It's kinda getting depressing seeing five hundred people view your story every update but not a single one vote on polls.

Thanks, now onto the butt kickery!

update - 10/19/14 (Yes same day as this went up, sue me -_-) - Ryuujin96 brought up a good point to me. That there should be a yes amount of 'yes' for the wiki pages. So, I'm setting the minimum limit of yes to 20. I thank you for your time.

* * *

I looked up at the massive figure in front of me. What the hell was the Juubi sealed inside of me? I activated my mangekyō sharingan and stared back at the monster. "What are you doing here? Where is Kurama?" I felt the ground shake as the creature laughed.

"**That little part of my anger? He is dead, well as dead as chakra can get."** I sat in silence trying to rack my brain for the answer to all of this.

"How are you sealed into me? I saw the memories. The one where Naruto sealed Kurama inside of me, not you." I saw the creature wave it's one free tail almost joyfully.

"**That was a good use of genjutsu. Mix that with how desperate you wanted to know the fate your parents." **I stayed silent before the beast. What else was there to say? Wait, if that was genjutsu then could other things be lies?

"How did you know the fate of my kaa-san and Naruto?" I saw the figures tail stop swaying just for a second.

"**As I said, that fragment of me was combined and I was able to see all of it's sights, smells and so on. All I had to do was look." **So, that meant that he knew of all the previous hosts of the nine tailed beasts memories. That would make sense on how he knew so much about suiton and doton jutsu, from Sanbi and Yonbi.

"What happens now?" I was genuinely curious. Was the Juubi going to try escaping? Was it going to help me? I saw the figure stop all motion. I stood in silence looking at the one eyed creature with my one working eye.

"**Uzumaki, I will provide you a privilege no other has. My name." **I stood in silence. I knew the impact of this moment. The Juubi wanted to work together. I started to wonder why but forgone that thought for now. **"My name is Kagayaki." **

"Well, I am glad to be your first true host Kagayaki-san." I heard the figure grumble deeply in its throat.

"**The one with forced rinnegan. He is still alive." **I had to process what Kagayaki-san said for a second before I realized what it meant. Sasuke was still alive and in range.

"I need to get out there now!" I saw Kagayaki nod and started to glow golden.

"**I will lend you as much chakra the seal will allow me. Remember, only a rinnegan can defeat a rinnegan." **With that the snow started to flurry around me and everything went white.

* * *

I snapped my eyes open and saw a pure white sky. I got up as fast as I could and saw the trees and flora were varying shades of black with fona having blue cores. I knew my rinnegan was active. That meant I had one shot to overwhelm Sasuke.

I looked over to where I had blasted him with my Kiniro Amaterasu. I saw the white outline of flames still flickering from the area. However, what caught my eye was a huge skeleton like figure inside the flame. I saw a person inside the figure and knew it was Sasuke and his Susanoo. I saw Sasuke start to move closer, a smirk stretched along his face. "So the dobe's child isn't a failure like him." I saw the his Susanoo fade away. "And look at this, she has the rinnegan. No doubt stolen from Madara." Sasuke suddenly appeared right in front of me. "Let me take back the property of the Uchiha." I saw his fingers close in on my left eye. I felt Juubi's chakra flow through me, creating my golden cloak and forcing Sasuke's hand away.

I looked down and knew exactly what I had to do. I looked back up at Sasuke and ran right at him. I saw his standing there with a cocky grin. Half way there I saw his Susanoo rise up again. I kept running right to the purple figure. I put my golden hand on it and forced as much chakra I could to my hand. "Shitsukoi Shinra Tensei!" I felt a massive drain on my chakra before I felt a huge amount of force propelling not only me away but also uprooting not only Sasuke but his Susanoo too.

* * *

I hit the ground hard. I remember my vision fading in and out for a few seconds before I could finally keep my eyes open. I slowly got out the slight ditch I made and looked around the battlefield, or more specifically what left of it. The once heavily forested area was now a barren wasteland. There was no green anywhere left, just piles of upturned dirt and shattered trees scattered about.

I started to move but felt my leg give out under the pressure. I wanted to scream in pain but held in in. I looked down and saw my leg was now bent to the right at my knee. I carefully sat down and reached for my hip pouch to find it gone. I looked down and noticed that most of my clothes were ripped. My shirt not even covering my stomach and only barely covering my breast, luckily the wrappings were still intact. My shorts had a huge tear on the right side, which I was slightly bleeding from.

I closed my eyes and started to breath deeply. I needed to get into contact with Kagayaki-san to see how long it would take to fix my leg then I had to…. Jihi-chan! I snapped my eyes open and looked around the barren land for any signs of Jihi-chan. I saw nothing. No movement. Just a silent battlefield. Did I kill her? I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I killed my only friend I could trust. The one person I would defend with my life and I killed her. I felt a sudden chakra surge in front of me. I looked over and saw two shadowed figures standing there. One was very petite with long hair, obviously female. The other had some loose fitting clothes and a katana on their back. I attempted to active my sharingan but my chakra wouldn't flow correctly. I waited and saw the shadows fade slightly and I gasped.

There stood Jihi-chan, however, she was not there by her own will as Sasuke had a kunai up to her neck. I saw Sasuke's eyes turn blood red and look right at me. "Well that was impressive. Your lucky that I saved your friend or she would have been died." I saw Sasuke release Jihi-chan. She quickly made her way to me. I watched as Sasuke turned his back to me. He started to walk away before turning his head slightly to show me his red rinnegan. "Grow stronger with the Juubi Chikara Namikaze. Because next time your life will be mine." With that I saw Sasuke just vanish. I released a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

I threw everything I had plus more at Sasuke and I didn't even scratch him. I came out without most of my clothes, no equipment, most likely broken chakra coils, a broken leg, and who knows what else. I looked up to Jihi-chan and saw her looking at the field. "Chi… Chikara-san, was that the power of Kyuubi?" I forced back the tears that I felt forming. Did Jihi-chan no longer feel safe around me? Was she going to treat me like the rest of the villagers?

"No, we were lied to. I… I hold the Juubi." I could feel the confusion from Jihi-chan. "I guess the Kurama that I was talking to was actually the Juubi using a genjutsu. I don't fully understand myself." I heard Jihi-chan sigh and sit down next to me.

"What did Sasuke want?" I leaned back into my impromptu seat.

"To test me. To get me to grow stronger." I closed my eyes and enjoyed the slight breeze flowing over me.

"Test you?" I nodded.

"You remember how Sasuke was rivals with Naruto right?" I saw Jihi-chan nod. "Well, I guess the rivalry ran so deep it when to me." Silence reigned over us as the shock of everything was finally wearing off. "So, you hate me now?" I knew I was being rather blunt but if Jihi-chan acted formal around me then I'd treat her like I treat everyone else. I saw Jihi-chan shift uncomfortably.

"I don't hate you, but that power…. It scares me." I looked up at the sky. I waited for a few seconds just watching the clouds move through the sky.

"It scares me to."

"What?" I shifted my vision to Jihi-chan.

"That power. It was great. But I felt myself.. I don't know… lose a part of my thoughts with it. I never even thought about your safety once it started." Silence became between us once again.

"Will you be able to control it?" I just shrugged. I really had no idea. I could control one tail now, but one of ten isn't much. I really had no idea what to say after that. I just had to wait for my leg to heal and then meet up with Anko-sensei. I looked down. After I got some new clothes.

I looked up when I heard Jihi-chan start to move away from me. I stayed silent. If she wanted to leave I wasn't going to stop her. I watched as she picked up a relatively flat piece of wood. She started to look around again and started to dig something out of the ground. She pulled up a sharp piece of metal, most likely a part of a kunai. She walked back and started to shave the wood, for what reason I had no idea.

I waited for a bit just watching Jihi-chan before she set the metal on the ground and went digging for another piece of wood. She came back and repeated what she did for the first piece.

After she finished what looked like smoothing out the two pieces of wood she walked over to me. "We need to get moving." I saw her place the two wood pieces near my knee. "I know the Juubi will heal your knee but its not fast enough. I'm going to set your knee and use the wood as splints. Do you have any spare cloth?" I looked down at the remains of my shirt. With a heavy heart a torn the remains off and handed to Jihi-chan. "Okay, I'm going to do it." I closed my eyes and looked away.

"FUCK!" I couldn't keep the scream in as Jihi-chan snapped my knee back into place. At least the pain started to fade relatively quickly. Soon I felt the smooth wood against my knee. I looked back and saw the impromptu splint held onto me. I grabbed Jihi-chan's outstretched hand and got up. Throwing my arm around her shoulder. I pointed to the reandevou point for the mission. "That way, people are meeting there." I saw Jihi-chan nod and we set off.

* * *

Half a day later

* * *

I could barely see in front of me in the darkness of the night. I looked over and saw Jihi-chan squinting trying to make out trees and bushes in front of us. I could see her chest moving in and out deeply. She was getting tired and didn't have much energy left. I slowly removed my arm from Jihi-chan and leaned against a tree. "We wait here." I slid down the tree, even though the bark dug into my skin. I landed on the ground with a sigh. I really hoped Anko-sensei came first. She would be the only one with clothes that would fit me. I saw Jihi-chan sit next to me.

I sat in silence waiting for some noise to catch my attention. I didn't have to wait long before I saw a slender figure appear on a tree branch. Jihi-chan started to quickly get up before I raised my hand. Everyone stopped their movement. I looked up to the figure. I hit my hand against the three three times. The first being loud and then the others being light. This was a code that Anko-sensei and I formed during our travels with this mission. It was made so we could tell if the other was real, not a henge. I heard the figure knock on the wood four times the first being soft the second and third being loud and the fourth being soft. The figure then jumped down and I saw Anko-sensei with a worried look on her face. "Chikara-san, what happened? Who is that?" I sighed. I now had to decide to actually speak or keep up the act of not talking. I decided on the former.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I saw Anko-sensei go wide eyed. Whether it be from me talking or name I did not know. "He attacked us, well, me. We battled and…. I lost." I saw Anko-sensei look fearfully at me.

"Okay, that explains the clothes and the sounds from earlier today, but what happened to your eye?" I reached up and covered my still blinded eye.

"Kurama had to force my eye to a mangekyō sharingan which made me temporarily blind in my eye." I saw Anko-sensei reach into her equipment bag and toss me a scroll.

"It has a trench coat in it." I unrolled the scroll and added chakra to the array on the paper. With a puff of smoke an exact replica of Anko-sensei's trench coat appeared. I slipped it on and buttoned up the top, leaving only the lower half open. I move my shoulder a little. I actually liked the feel of it. Plus I could hide armour under the coat so I'd have extra protection and never have to worry about losing my clothes again.

"Thank you." I saw Anko-sensei just wave me off. Her eyes then settled onto Jihi-chan.

"So, what's up with her?"

"Her name is Jihi. She is my friend from long ago." I saw Anko-sensei give me a odd look. "I'll explain later. She isn't a flight risk." I saw Anko-sensei nod and turn toward where Seion-sensei and his team had headed. Just then I remember what Sasuke had said. "Mugen." I saw the others look at me. "Sasuke is after Mugen!" I stood up and tested my leg. My knee felt good as new. "We need to get to Seion-sensei now!"

"Hold on!" I instantly stopped when I heard Anko-sensei's orders. What could be more important than stopping Sasuke? "Chikara-san, how exactly do you plan on stopping Sasuke?" I thought about it. I really had no idea. "Look we need to plan this out. None of can handle Sasuke. There is a reason that he is a SS ranked criminal." I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"So we are just suppose to wait around and let him do what he wants?" I saw Anko-sensei nod. "Well fuck that. Anko-sensei watch Jihi-chan for me" I jumped onto a branch and rushed my way toward Seion-sensei's location.

* * *

I made a sharp turn as I felt a huge chakra surge. I activated my mangekyō sharingan and saw five chakra sources ahead of me. One of them was Sasuke and had a genin sized chakra source by him, most likely his son. The other sources were weak, they must have been Seion-sensei and his team. They were probably injured and dying if how weak their sources were.

I saw Sasuke's chakra flair up again. I saw a large amount of chakra go to his eyes. I knew he was going to use Amaterasu. I started to focus what little of Kagayaki-san's chakra I could. I speed up and jumped in front just as Sasuke let out the black flames. I sent chakra to my eye and let out the same jutsu. "Kiniro Amaterasu!" I watched as my golden flames tangled with his black flames. I saw our flames both burn each other out.

As the steam cleared I could hear a female voice pierce the silence. "Wh..o Who are you?" I locked eyes with Sasuke and saw him nod. A mutual agreement not to attack each other.

I shifted my head just enough for the owner of the voice to see my mangekyō sharingan. "Forgot about me already Hinoko-san? Well I suppose this is the first time you're hearing the voice of the ice bitch." I saw Hinoko-san's mouth drop open. I turned my head back to Sasuke to see him standing there with a smirk.

"Well Chikara Namikaze. I see you can be push past your limits by quite a bit." I saw Sasuke turn around and start to walk away. His son in tow. "However, I have my prize and none of you are in condition to stop me." I saw Sasuke stop and reach into his robes. I prepared for kuani to be thrown but he pulled out a necklace with a black and white vortex on it. "Take this as a prize for holding me off." He threw it to me and I caught it. I looked at it and looked back up to see both Uchiha gone.

With the stress gone I fell down and threw up. My body was not use to using so much of either the mangekyō sharingan or Kagayaki-san's chakra. Mix both of those together and my body was practically shutting down from overuse. I felt my knees give out and barely caught myself with my hands and closed my eyes. It felt like every single atom of me was covered in molten lava. I tried to get up, to move, anything, but my body just wouldn't respond. I felt someone grab me and put me against a tree. I wanted to fight back but my body at this point just stopped responding to any and all commands. I couldn't even open my eyes anymore. Breathing was a strained task. I heard muffled sounds all around me but I could not make out a single word. I saw a growing darkness and I let it take ove me.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw pure white. I carefully got up and heard a distinct crunch from the ground. I looked closer and saw the ground was actually covered in snow. That meant I was in the seal. I looked around and saw Kagayaki-san sleeping. Must have been tiring forcing chakra through the seal.

I started to walk around the snow covered area and found a pond. I thought about my body and realized that I could move around without any pain in here. I walked to the pond and looked down. I saw my figure peeking back at me with one black and one brown eye. That meant I could finally see the design of my mangekyō sharingan. I sent chakra to my eyes to see my left eye spin into the pattern of Madra's, my right pupil hollowed out and was surrounded by a decagon.

"**I see you like your eye." **I just stared at the pool.

"Yes, did you change the design?" I swung my head around to see Kagayaki-san's one tail freely waving.

"**I only added the decagon. Originally it was only a hollow pupil. I thought it was plain. Too plain for the host of me." **I nodded and looked back at the pool. After a few seconds I deactivated my eyes and turned to Kagayaki-san.

"So, I put too much stress on my body?" I saw the massive figure nod as much as it could. I saw down and leaned against a tree. "How long am I going to be out for?" I saw the massive tail stop moving.

"**I can wake you up any minute. You'd just be in extreme pain." **I winced. Kagayaki-san had been there through my entire life. If it said it would be painful it would be painful. **"However, I have another reason to keep you here." **I looked at the towering beast. What did it have for me? **"I was given the orders when you had control of my first tail and had control over that power of your eyes that I would tell you the truth." **I stayed silent. What truth? What more was being kept from me? **"As I said before you know of a fake past with what happened with your tou-san and kaa-san. However, I am now to show you the reality of what happened."** Before I could say a thing I felt an intense pain in my head before everything when white.

* * *

?

* * *

I looked around and saw I was in a hospital. I looked forward and felt tears run down my face. I saw a woman holding a tiny baby. The young women looked to be in her early twenties. She had long brown hair and brown eyes just like mine. She was my Kaa-san. She was holding me. I felt like shouting to scream to her but didn't. I knew she would not hear me.

"Oh, you're here?" I looked up and saw her looking directly at me. I was about to say something.

"Yea, I couldn't miss the big day." I saw a tall figure walk through me. He had a black and orange and black jumpsuit on and had blond spiky hair. It was Naruto.

"I'm glad you didn't but you should go soon. There is a war going on." I saw Naruto walk up to my Kaa-san and kiss her on the forehead and look down at me.

"I know, but I just couldn't miss this Nūdoru-chan." I watched as my Kaa-san coughed into her hand. I watched as she uncovered her mouth and I saw small globs of blood on her hand. "It's getting worse, isn't it?" I saw my Kaa-san shake her head but I could tell she was lying. Now that I looked I could tell she was pale, soon to be sickly looking.

I knew the story of what happened here. When I was conceived Kurama's chakra when into kaa-san's womb. Making me a pseudo-jinchūriki before I even began breathing. Normally this would not be a problem for a ninja couple but my kaa-san was not a ninja. She never developed a strong chakra network and the chakra started to wreak havoc on her body. Naruto knew this the entire time and never told kaa-san. I watched as the scene froze in time.

"**That was the first lie I have to correct." **I looked around for Kagayuki-san but saw nothing. **"She knew of the sacrifice she was going to make." **What? What did it mean by that? **"Your kaa-san knew that she would die if she gave birth to you. You were unborn but she loved you more than life itself."** I felt my knees give out. She… She loved me that much? I felt streams of tears come out of my eyes. Wait, if she knew… **"Naruto, your father, hated himself. Look into his eyes." **I walked upto the man I've hated for so long. I saw his blue eyes shining with light, he was happy, but I could see deeper down that he felt horrible. I could see the guilt that was eating him alive. He had indirectly killed the love of his life and I saw that he hated himself for it.

I slowly back up. This was so much different than what I was told. I was told that Naruto had known that my birth would kill Kaa-san but never told her. That he was just using her to make sure that the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan went on. It was all a lie. I looked up to the white ceiling. "Why?" I looked at the couple that were my parents. My body started to tremble with rage. "Why the fuck lie to me!" I activated my mangekyo sharingan.

"**It was his last wish." **I saw the world blur and shift into a brown barren wasteland. I saw two figures. One was wearing that same stupid orange and black jumpsuit, Naruto, and the other had a black cloak with red clouds. The second figure had two red eyes that mirrored my own left eye. I was staring at Madara Uchiha and Naruto. This was the final battle of the ninja war. I saw the two power figures clash again and again. Neither gaining an upper hand. Soon both of them activated their strongest forms. Naruto linked with kurama and gained the golden chakra cloak while Madara activated he Susanoo. The two men clashed again and the battleground was getting torn apart by the powerful attacks being thrown around by the two.

Suddenly the two separated a great distance. Both of them released their jutsu and I saw both panting. They were both on their last legs. I saw Madara stand up slightly. "This is the end boy." I saw the Uchiha go through some handsigns and placed his hand on the ground. In a large plume of smoke I saw the Gedo Statue. Madara order the Gedo to attack.

Naruto ran and kept dodging the stature but couldn't hurt the thing. Eventually he was captured by the statue's massive hand. I saw Madara show up next to Naruto as some of Kurama's chakra was extracted. "This is the end Naruto." I saw Naruto smirk.

"You're right." I saw a huge flash of light and Naruto was out of the Gedo's hand. I saw Madara looking around for him. I covered my eyes again as I saw another flash. Naruto had reappeared with something extra. A small bundle of cloth. I looked at him confused as did Madara. Then I saw a small amount of movement coming from the cloth. I saw a small head poke out of the cloth and saw me.

I heard the Gedo grown out in pain. I looked over and saw the statue slowly looking more and more like Kagayuki-san. Naruto suddenly appeared with his hand on the statue. I saw Naruto light up with Kurama's chakra as he stared at me in his other arm. "Fuin!" I saw the entire Gedo statue shrink down and move across Naruto's body as ink. I saw Naruto's face etched in pain as the ink slide down his arm onto me creating five seals, each interconnect with each other.

"No! You fool!" I turned and saw Madara with both eyes with the rinnegan active. The sight was to behold because Madara's chakra was actually holding his hair up to see both eyes. "I'll kill you then I'll kill that damn baby!" I saw Naruto frown then smirk as Kurama's chakra receded. I could tell Naruto was just minutes from death.

Madara ran full speed at Naruto and Naruto just stood there holding me protectively. Madara pulled out a kunai and aimed for Naruto. Naruto just stood there looking at me with tears in his eyes. I saw the impact of the kunai and Naruto just stood and took the blow. He then looked Madara in the eyes and reached his empty left hand up to Madara's face.

"RAAA!" I heard a plop and saw Madara back up holding his left eye, or the now empty left socket, if the blood running down his face was anything to tell. I looked to Naruto to see that he had not moved from that spot. His hand still outstretched with the rinnegan eye in his palm. I saw him looked to Madara. "You can and have killed me." I saw Naruto put me on the ground and gently opened my tiny left eye. "I'm sorry Raman-chan." I heard a soft plot and the piercing screaming of a baby. I saw him set the rinnegan eye in my empty socket. I reached for my left eye and touched my eyelid. I saw Naruto stand up, leaving me on the ground, and look at Madara. "But you will never hurt my child."

Somehow I saw Naruto light up with Kurama's chakra again, an impossibility at best, and punch Madara in the face. I heard a sickening crunch and another scream from Madara. I looked over and saw Madara's right eye had been caved in from Naruto's punch. I saw the stern look on Naruto's face. No fear, no pain, just the fierceness of a father protecting his daughter, me. I saw gold chakra fade and Naruto dropped to the ground. Madara stayed on the ground himself, I saw him unmoving. I guess he bleed to death. I heard soft crying coming from me. I looked over to Naruto to see him unmoving. "Move Naruto!" I couldn't help but shouting. "God damn it move!" I started to cry again. "Please move.. tou-san…" I saw no movement on Naruto except for him slightly smiling and his eyes looking right into mine.

"Such a beautiful girl….. Raman-chan…." I saw Naruto close his eyes.

"No…. No… nononononononono!" I ran to Naruto and tried to shake him but my hands went through him.

"**That is the truth of what happened." **I saw the world distort again and in place of brown white appeared. I looked around and saw Kagayuki-san infront of me. **"What will you do now?" **I looked down. All these years that I have hated my father. I couldn't believe what I just saw. Both of my parents sacrificed themselves to have me. I looked up to Kagayuki-san's single eye.

"I plan on… protecting Konoha and to…" I paused a second to think if I really wanted this. With a mental nod I activated my rinnegan. "I will protect Konoha and become the Shichidaime Hokage." I saw Kagayuki-san nod.

"**Good, with that knowledge I will give you all the chakra needed to make that come true. Also, with this I will now grant you the furui rinnegan in each eye." **I looked at Kagayuki-san with confusion. Furui rinnegan? I knew the immature level, each only had rings, the second level, which had three tomoes and rings, and the third and final level gaining three tomoes each. Never had I heard of the furui rinnegan eye though? **"This rinnegan will be of your own natural body. Not some replacement from a cursed figure. When you master this eye it will be just as powerful as my eye. This doujutsu is different than even the standard rinnegan. I have no idea how it will affect your body long term." **I nodded. I could finally have both same eyes. **"However, this will destroy Madara's sharingan and replace it with your own. You will lose Amaterasu but gain a different eye jutsu." **I instantly nodded. I could posses both true eyes to myself and it would be much less chakra draining.

"That's perfect Kagayuki-sensei." I saw the figure nod again.

"**It is a small favor for one who has not treated me like a beast of destruction." **I nodded. Madara had only used Kagayuki-sensei for the end of the world. **"No matter, your body is now healed enough. Your eyes have been healed and have already been changed. You may now use the rinnegan as much as you can." **I saw a snow storm start up again I smiled at Kaguyuki-sensei. **"I need to sleep."**

"Thank you, Kagayuki-sensei, for everything."

* * *

I opened my eyes only to close them again when the light stung my eyes. I tried again and saw green blurs moving. I slowly moved my head and saw someone's shoulder with brown clothes. "Hold on she's waking up." I looked to the head on the person holding me and saw Anko-sensei. I saw her stop and set me down. I carefully stood up and looked at the group. There was Anko-sensei who looked like she wanted to kill me. Jihi-chan was behind me. Seion-sensei who had a far off look in his eyes. Dōdō-san had most of his clothes ripped up but had the same blank stare from the last time I saw him. Hinoko-san was eyeing me warily. I could tell she frightened by the little show I put on with Sasuke. I looked back to Anko-sensei and stared her right in the eye. "What do you have to say for yourself Chikara-san?" I never broke eye contact with her.

"I have nothing to say because my actions were justified." Anko-sensei walked up to me with a intense glare.

"Justified? Justified?! You nearly gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking of taking Sasuke on again just after you recovered a little bit?" I just gave Anko-sensei a tiny smile.

"I wasn't taking him on. I was going to save Seion-sensei's and his teams life." I saw everyone giving me a odd look. Hinoko-san was surprisingly the first to speak up.

"Y.. You mean that you.. purposely saved our lives?" I nodded. I saw Hinoko-san stand just a little taller. Her confidence must have been growing. "So what was with your eye. Wait, why are you talking now?" I saw everyone shift to me with a curious look. I looked to the ground and looked back up my own mangekyō sharingan shining in both eyes. I saw everyone take a step back.

"My eyes is, or I should say was, a gift from my father." I let them take in what I just said. "When tou-san fought Madara Uchiha he pulled out Madara's right eye and replace mine with it." I paused again to let them process what I was saying. "Kurama has since then been modifying my body to accept the eye and make my right eye into the same. As you can see it worked." I saw everyone shift uncomfortably under my gaze. "The reason I am talking now is because of Jihi-chan. She is my friend from long ago. Things happened. Leave it." I saw everyone give me a nod. "Now let's go home. Sasuke gave me the necklace and I wiped out the bandits." I saw everyone nod and I deactivated my eyes. I went to jump but my legs gave out before I could. I felt a hand keep me up. I looked over to the owner and saw Anko-sensei there. She glanced at me before we started moving.

* * *

A few days later

* * *

I stopped with Anko-sensei when we reached the checkpoint at the village gates. I saw a chunin guard come out of the post with a clipboard. "Who is it?" I saw Anko-sensei step forward slightly.

"Anko Mitarashi. Returning from C rank turned S rank mission." I saw the chunin look at us startled.

"S… S ranked?" I watched Anko-sensei nod. The chunin clicked his fingers and a squad of ANBU surrounded us. I saw Hinoko-san flinch when they surrounded us.

"Wh.. What is going on?" I saw Anko-sensei look over to Hinoko-san.

"Because of the rank of the mission. They are here to personally escort us to the Hokage." I saw the Hinoko-san calm down slight. I saw a ANBU which looked like a man with a neko mask.

"Come on." The squad of ANBU surrounded us and we took off toward the Hokage tower. Anko-sensei had to carry Jihi-chan so she could keep up. I wanted to at first but my body was still having random fits of weakness.

We got to the tower and the four ANBU lead us directly to the door. The leader of the group opened the door and I saw four more ANBU, two on each side, of Hokage-sama. I saw Hokage-sama staring right at us. With all of us filtered into the room the last ANBU in the group closed the door. I could feel the tension raising with every passing second. I could tell Hokage-sama was going to see which one of would break first. The obvious answer being Hinoko-san as she was not use to situations like this. I shifted my vision to see Hinoko-san shivering. I saw her finally snap. "What are you doing? Why are we just sitting here?" I saw everyone's head look towards her.

"What happened in that mission?" I saw Hokage-sama's eyes shift towards me, obviously because of my change of outfit. I saw Anko-sensei step forward.

"Hokage-sama, during our mission we encountered one S ranked ninja Sasuke Uchiha." I heard a small collective gasp from all the ANBU "Honestly Chikara-san and her friend have a lot more info than any of us. She is the one that held him off." I saw all eyes focus on me. I glared at Anko-sensei for a second before looking back at Hokage-sama. I saw that she motioned for a ANBU to bring a pen and paper. I held up my hand.

"That won't be needed Hokage-sama." The room had both lost and instantly gained tension in the same half-second. I cleared my throat and prepared my report. "After we split up and went to my zone to search and used kage bunshin to scout out large areas. After a few days my clones found some bandits and some prisoners. I freed the prisoners, one of them dying the other two running, however, the last one was a friend of mine when I was a child. Jihi-chan." I saw out of the corner of my eye Jihi-chan wave slightly. "After that she told me of a bandit camp and I went to wipe it out." I paused to take a breath. "After that day we set up camp and in the morning planned to report to Anko-sensei. However, Sasuke Uchiha showed up and took Jihi-chan hostage and forced me to test the will and power of my eye. I staved him off, just barely with the use of Kurama's chakra." I saw the ANBU stiffen. I saw Hokage-sama's eyes were wide open.

"You can use his chakra?" I nodded.

"Only a small bit. About one tail worth." I saw the ANBU stay tensed. "After that my body started to give out. Jihi-chan had carried me to the meeting spot and Anko-sensei arrived. After a brief conversation I left to help Seion-sensei's team as I realized that Sasuke was after his son." I saw Hokage-sama frown. "Just as Sasuke was about to kill them I stopped him and he fled with his son." I let the room grow silent showing that I was done with my report. I saw Hokage-sama fold her hands in front her face.

"So, anything else your team has to report?" I saw Anko-sensein step forward.

"Why was your right eye red like the sharingan without tomoes?" I gave a heavy sigh. I knew this was coming up but hoped it wouldn't.

"Kurama forced a kinjutsu on my right eye. It made my eye turn into that color as an after effect." I saw Hokage-sama frown a little but covered it quickly.

"Is that all to report?" No one said a think. "Okay, then you are all free to go except the girl." I saw the ANBU surround Jihi-chan. I quickly went to pull a senbon out of my holder only to grab thin air. I was then pounced on by another ANBU and hand my hands held behind my back. "Chikara-san? What were you trying to do?" I attempted to struggle but my body was not healed enough to get out of an ANBU hold. I settled down and glared at Hokage-sama.

"Why the hell are you taking her away?" I saw Hokage-sama look at me confused.

"I was just ordering for her to have an escort. If you hadn't so rudely interrupted I was going to say take her to a Yamanaka." I mentally berated myself for my overprotectiveness of my friend. "Chikara-san, you can go with." I nodded and I was let up. I walked over to Jihi-chan and with the ANBU squad we left for the Yamanaka flower shop.

* * *

After getting Jihi-chan examined we were released from the ANBU's hold and we started to walk home. It was getting dark out and we both really wanted to sleep.

After getting inside I saw Jihi-chan look around with a far off look in her eyes. I walked up to her and hugged her. "I'm here Jihi-chan if you need me." I let her go and walked off to my bedroom. I got into my night clothes and walked out into the main room to see Jihi-chan sleeping on the couch. I smiled at her and walked up to her. I gently picked her up and brought her to my bedroom. I set her in the bed and crawled in myself. With a happy sigh I let sleep take me.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of something burning. I got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes already knowing what was going on. I got into the main room and saw Jihi-chan trying to cook some meat I had left in a scroll on the counter. I walked up to her and looked into the pan she had on the stove top. I saw a bunch of black chunks. "You know I'm not use to having charcoal for breakfast." I saw Jihi-chan smile at me lightly. With a sigh I threw away the chunks and grabbed an apple from the basket. "That was the last of the meat by the way." I saw Jihi-chan sigh and grab an orange.

With that done I walked to the bed and put on new clothes. I put on my normal outfit in pure white today. I left the room and saw Jihi-chan walk in. I saw her walk out wearing a shirt and shorts of mine except in dark ocean blue. I knew she was wearing my clothes because she had none of her own. Which was going to be fixed today. If Anko-sensei had something planned today she could find me. I nodded. "Let's go get some clothes." I saw Jihi-chan smile and we left to have some normality in our life.

* * *

We returned with a lot from our little expedition. I had gotten new black armour. A chest piece with matching armguards and legguards. I would have to add chakra weight seals later but all together was cheaper than my previous bracers with seals. I also got a black trenchcoat that I wore with the top buttoned up to cover my armour. I also got a new senbon and a chakra blade. While not as durable as a sword, it is more effective for my constantly moving taijutsu. I kept it strapped horizontally at the base of my spine, obviously under my trenchcoat. I also had to pick up another hitai-ate which I tied around my neck again.

Jihi-chan also got more pairs of shirts, albeit a bit larger than mine as her boobs were bigger, and a lot of baggy black pants. She also got a kunai and shuriken holder, even though she never used either.

We both sat down on the couch and went through small purchases of ours. After we got everything put away it was about noon. I heard Jihi-chan's stomach rumble. I looked over to her and saw her rubbing her stomach. "Guess I'm a little hungry." I sighed.

"Let's go get something to eat." I saw Jihi-chan smile and rush me out of the house.

She quickly pulled me to a small restaurant. Surprisingly they let me in. Guess my looks changed enough were the owner didn't notice yet. That or we somehow found a civilian that didn't dislike me. We sat down and we both ordered some beef teriyaki.

We eat and left. Walking home I noticed Jihi-chan blankly staring at my new headband. I looked at Jihi-chan. "You still want to be a kunoichi, don't you?" I saw Jihi-chan look at the ground.

"Yea, but I have too little training and too old to get anywhere the normal level." I looked at the ground to. She was right. People started to train to be a ninja at eight while Jihi-chan was twelve almost thirteen.

"Well we should at least try. I mean you got the meat out of the scroll which means you have your chakra. That's a good start." I saw Jihi-chan smile a little.

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

We reached my usual training field and I took a deep breath. I got strong here. I was going to get stronger here and Jihi-chan was going to do it with me. I glanced over to her and saw her just staring at me. I figure she had no idea how to train. So, I started to think what she needed. She needed to get her body stronger and get more chakra but more importantly better control over her chakra. I looked over to a tree then Jihi-chan. "Okay, for your first exercise you'll be climbing a tree." I saw Jihi-chan look at me like I saw nuts. "You'll only be using chakra on the soles of your feet. This is to increase your physical body, by the running, your amount of chakra, by doing it as long as possible, and better control, as your feet are the hardest place to focus chakra." I saw Jihi-chan think about what I said and nodded.

"And what will you be doing while I am making a fool of myself?" I smiled.

"I'll be doing my own training, although my own methods are a bit more… extreme." I saw Jihi-chan look at like I was crazy, again. "I use kage bushin which splits my chakra evenly with clones. They do part of my training, such as jutsu practice. While I do the physical aspect." I saw Jihi-chan nod and went off to train. I put my fingers into the clone sign. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" There was a huge poof of smoke and I saw the field covered in replicas of me. I use to hide my training style but I knew with Jihi-chan around I couldn't keep it hidden forever. So, knowing that I was now going to get as much as I could out of it. I saw the groups separate into their predetermined sections and run off into separate sections to practice. Except for one clone which I made to watch over Jihi-chan. With that done I started to go over katas with my chakra blade to get a feel with it.

After a few hours I was sitting against a tree with Jihi-chan against a near by tree sleeping. She trained so hard that she literally fell asleep from exhaustion. It made it hurt to know that Jihi-chan wanted to be a ninja that badly when I knew that she'll always be below average because of one event. I looked up and saw the sun starting to set. I got up and picked up Jihi-chan who I guess liked the warmth of my body as she got as close as she could. I was lucky that I had clones already go and hunt for food for tonight because we both were tired from training. I felt a small itching in the back of my mind as I started to walk. I focused on it. **"Ah, there we go, you can hear me again." **

"_Yes, Kagayaki-sensei, is there something you need?" _It was odd as I had to focus both on the outside world and the inner conversation.

"**Your friend in your arms. She is not strong enough to survive." **I was about to retort but was silenced by a growl from Kagayaki-sensei. **"However, I know a way to increase her power, albeit weaken you slightly." **I remained silent to listen will jumping on the roofs of houses. We were just a few minutes from our apartment. ** "You can use the rikudō no jutsu on her and give her a part of your rinnegan's power." **I paused for a second on the roof we were on before jumping again.

"_Doesn't that jutsu only work on a corpse?" _There was no way I was going to kill Jihi-chan to get her more powerful. Kind of what I was trying to avoid.

"**No, you can use it on her, although you'll need my help. She will become one of your paths and keep her free will. That is why Nagato used dead bodies. He could control their actions." **I guess it was a viable option if Jihi-chan wanted it. **"Although she would not be able to deactivate her rinnegan and thus you'd always see what she was seeing." **A genjutsu could fix the first problem. The second however would be a little weird.

"_Why can mine deactivate but hers can't. Also would she see out of my eye?" _I heard Kagayaki-sensei laugh slightly.

"**She could not because she is a path, you are the main holder. That is why. To answer your second question she would be able to see out of your eyes when you have your rinnegan active other than that no." **I thought about it a bit more before I reached our apartment.

I opened the door and walked into the bedroom and put Jihi-chan on the bed. I when into my closet and and got night clothes for both of us. After dressing her and myself, I slipped into the bed wonder what would await me in the morning. What would Jihi-chan choose? Would she want to get strong by herself or would she accept my offer and become my path? I turned my head and looked at her sleeping form. There was only one way I would get my answer and that would be from her in the morning. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me over.

* * *

Translation List

Kagayaki - Radiance

Kiniro Amaterasu - Golden Amaterasu

Shitsukoi Shinra Tensei - Unrelenting Almight Push

Nūdoru - Noodle

Shichidaime Hokage - Seventh Fire Shadow

Furui rinnegan - Primordial rinnegan

Rikudō no Jutsu - Six paths techniqu

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is shorting than usual but I had a really hard time writing that Hokage scene. For some reason I would come to this and start but stop after a few sentences. After I did that I wrote the rest of this in a few hours. Yea, so new poll time (not counting the one up above)!

What should Chikara's new mangekyō sharingan ability be? I don't care how you answer me on this one so go ahead with your awesome ideas people.

* * *

Next chapter: The Paths we must Choose


End file.
